Just One More Handful
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: Warning: DRUG USE! and SWEARS! Back before they were famous James was addicted to diet pills. He got over that, but what happens when the pressure of becoming famous and crushing harder than ever on his best friend becomes too much?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. So here's a new story i thought of. Im hoping it'll be a six-shot, but we will see what happens. If you guys have any ideas that would be most helpful! I hope you guys enjoy this, i really do! Please review and tell me what you think! For now it's rated T for drug usage and swears, but there might be smut at the end. I will defiantly let you know before hand so you don't have to read if you don't want to. You guys let _me_ know! OH! And the italicized parts are James' thoughts. Just wanted to make that clear.  
><strong>

CHAPTER 1

**PAST**

"Your such a nerd, Logie." thirteen year old James laughed taunting Logan with the nickname he despised.

"S-s-so! Nerds are- are smart!" almost fourteen year old Logan replied pathetically, tears starting to sting his eyes.

"That's what the word nerd means!" James laughed, "Maybe you're not as smart as everyone thinks."

"Well- well you're not as pretty as you think! You're ugly...and fat!" Logan spat at him. James felt his own eyes start to water. He quickly turned away and ran down the street. Logan knew he was extremely self-conscious about his appearance. James hated the way he looked. His face was round and pudgy looking, and he had what people call "a spare tire" in his stomach. James knew that Logan had just said it in the heat of an argument, but it still hurt a lot.

Well, that's how it all started. After that James started working out and dieting. It wasn't just once in a while thing either; it was all the time. As the months went by, he quit losing the weight like he wanted. That led to his chronic depression. He still wasn't even talking to Logan either. It was during this time that James realized two things. One, he was completely and totally in love with Logan. And two, diet pills were amazing.

His friends started to worry about him. Carlos would always ask him what was wrong, Kendall would always give him pep talks about anything and everything, and Logan kept his distance. The more he tried to hide his new found pills from his friends, the harder it seemed to keep his secret. One day James just decided to stop taking the pills, he had started taking them on his own so he could stop taking them on his own right? Wrong. James just couldn't stop. He tried, he really did, but he just didn't succeed. He eventually confined in the school counselor, begging her not to tell anyone. She agreed and helped him quit his addiction. She warned him though, if she ever caught him taking diet pills again she would go straight to Mr. Diamond. That was enough to scare James out of even thinking about taking the pills again. If Mr. Diamond found out James was taking diet pills, Mr. Diamond would quite literally beat James shitless. So he made up with Logan and told his friends the reason he was acting so weird, was because he had realized he was bi. His friends excepted him, not thinking twice about James' new sexuality. James was happy now, and he didn't even think about taking any more pills, that is until he became famous.

**PRESENT **

He looked over at Logan as they sang Boyfriend. God, he wished he would just grow a pair and ask Logan out already. It's been years since he came out to his friends, but Logan still hasn't shown any interest in him. _Why would he though?_ Logan wasn't gay, or even bi for that matter. James stumbled a little. He needed to stop day dreaming of Logan, and pay attention to the task at hand which was performing a concert in front of lots and lots of people. James' voice cracked when he sang a note too high. Someone close to the stage booed. James was taken aback. Did someone just really boo at him? He looked down at the person. It was a ten-year-old boy. He probably didn't even like Big Time Rush; his parents probably just made him come. James smiled at the boy.

"What are you looking at butthead?" the little boy asked him. James' mouth fell open. What a rude little boy! If he wasn't ten and if James want in the middle of a concert, he would totally give this boy a piece of his mind. "Cant you hear me? No you probably cant with all that fat around your ears!" the little boy laughed. The boys much older sister looked at her brother, looked at James, and joined in laughing.

"I love you Logan!" the sister proceeded to scream after she finished laughing. What made it worse was Logan looked over at the girl and winked at her. Okay, yeah, Logan hadn't seen the whole thing go down, but he had winked at some girl. _Not James_. The one who loved _him_. That was it!

"Fuck it." James muttered throwing his microphone on the ground. All eyes were on him as he stormed away.

"James?" Logan called after him. _Oh now Logan wanted to pay attention to him_? No, fuck him. He didn't need this. James stormed into his dressing room, and locked the door. "James? Open the door!" Logan called beating on the door. James felt hot tears slide down his face. He ran over to his medicine cabinet. He knew there wouldn't be any diet pills in there, but he didn't need to lose wait. No that kid was just being a turd. James knew he wasn't fat…anymore. No he needed something to take this pain away. Tylenol? It'll work. He dumped half the continents of the bottle into his hand. He grabbed a water bottle and started swallowing the many pills. After he had finished, he sat down in his chair and took a few deep breaths. He wiped his eyes. He hadn't even realized he had been crying the whole time. "Jamesy, please open the door." Logan had been reduced to begging. _Yeah that's right Logan, beg for me._

"Why should I?" James asked.

"Because I want to know what's wrong. I want to help you." Logan pleaded. James sighed. He couldn't say no to Logan. He got up and opened the door. Logan walked into the room, and James shut and locked the door behind him. He turned to Logan and broke down crying again. Logan wrapped his arms around his best friend in an attempt to comfort him. "Shh. It's okay Jamesy. I'm sure whatever it is, its okay." Logan softly whispered consoling words into James ear. _This is what love feels like. Logan comforting you while you cry like a baby. Yeah this is love. _James felt his stomach start to churn_. _Sure James had never loved anyone, but when he was around people he really liked he never felt butterflies like this before. _Maybe these were love butterflies? _To bad James thought was wrong, and with that he threw up all over Logans shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Thanks everyone for their amazing reviews! It makes my heart swell with joy every time i get a new one ! :D** **I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you seemed to like the last one. This chapter is also dedicated to emmyloser, because she gave me AMAZING suggestions for it. I am ashamed to say I have not checked out her stories yet, but don't be like me! Go check them out! (I will soon don't worry :)) Oh and last thing before you read: This chapter has suggested things in it. It doesn't really say anything, but it really suggests stuff. Anyways, enjoy!  
><strong>

James looked up at Logan horrified. He had just puked all over Logans favorite shirt. _He's going to hate me._ James closed his eyes waiting for Logan to scream, yell, heck he might just punch him. Logan didn't do any of that though. Instead he carefully pulled James up to his feet, and half dragged half guided the pretty boy into the bathroom. "I-i-i-" James couldn't say anything. Not that there was anything for him to say. He had just puked all over the boy he secretly loved for crying out loud.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Just sit by the toilet, so if you feel sick throw up in there. I kind of like these pants." Logan smiled attempting to cheer James up a little. James started laughing, which turned into hacking, which lead to him gagging over the toilet seat. Logan quickly came up behind him and slowly rubbed his back. Once he had finally stopped gagging, James sprawled out on the floor. _I feel like shit._ Logan seemed to read his mind. "I'm going to get you some Pepto Bismol. I will be right back." the smart boy told him quickly getting up to retrieve the medicine. James silently cursed himself. How could he be as stupid as to regurgitate all over Logan? Logan soon came back into the bathroom, and knelt beside James' body. He handed James a measuring cup full of pink liquid. James cautiously drank it and handed the cup back to the shorter boy.

"I'm so sorry Logie. I didn't mean to throw up all over your favorite shirt. I feel so horrible and embarrassed and-" James apology was cut off.

"James its okay. I don't care about this shirt, I care about your health. Okay?" Logan smiled his beautiful side smile. James' heart fluttered at the smile.

"Okay." he smiled back. So maybe Logan wasn't into guys, and maybe he didn't love James the way James loved him, but that didn't mean James couldn't pretend, right? "So...um..." James blushed a little, his ideastarting to seem stupid.

"What is it Jamsey?" Logan looked at him desperately wanting to help his best friend.

"Does this mean...that um...your going to be my doctor for the day." James' blush deepened. What was he doing? _Keep up the hints and Logans sure to find out your secret_! Something at the back of James' mind screamed at him. _Which secret?_ James mentally spat back at the voice. _Both of them,_ the voice yelled back. James physically paled at that remark.

"Are you feeling sick again James? You look a little pasty." Logan pressed the back of his hand to James forehead. "Oh and to answer your question, I'd love to be your doctor for the day." Logan blushed a little. Wait. Logan said he'd LOVE to be his doctor, and he blushed? No, James was mistaken. This Tylenol enduced sickness was making him see and hear things.

"Thanks." James smiled.

"Do you think you can stand long enough to lay on the couch?" Logan asked already standing up.

"Yeah I think so." James replied. _A bed would be better so you can lay with me, but I guess a couch will do._ Logan helped him up and they slowly made their way to the couch. He helped James down, before grabbing a trash can. "Sit down." James ordered the smart boy.

"What? No, you need to lay down." Logan protested handing James a pillow.

"I will. Just sit down." James gestured for him to sit on the opposite end of the couch. Logan sighed and sat down, putting the trash can near his feet. James put the pillow in Logans lap, then laid his head down on the pillow. He couldn't help himself, he just needed to touch the shorter boy in some way. "Is this okay?" he asked looking up into Logans eyes.

"Yeah. I mean you're sick, you can do anything you want." Logan replied quickly reaching for the remote and turning on the t.v. "What do you want to watch?" the smart boy asked flipping through the channels. _I want to watch you on your knees bobbing your head between my legs._

"It doesn't matter, I probably won't be awake for too much longer. I always feel better after a nap when I'm sick." James replied instead. _I also want to dream about you, of course I probably shouldn't because I'll have a problem down there but I'll probably do it anyways. _

"Okay." Logan replied flipping to Scooby Doo, his guilty pleasure. He looked down at James' face and watched as the boys eyes slowly drooped shut. Logan carefully moved his hand from James' shoulder, and ran it threw the pretty boys hair. He could've sworn he saw a smile play across the taller boys lips, but it came and went too quickly. James fell into a deep sleep.

Logan sat like that for an hour: running his fingers threw James' perfect hair, watching a Scooby Doo marathon, and ignoring the knocks on the door. After an hour James' face started to get warm. Strangled breaths pasted his lips. After he started to moan, Logan figured he was having a nightmare and decided he should wake the boy. Logan knew that when you were sick you were more likely to have nightmares than when you're feeling your best. "James… James…" the smart boy lightly shook the pretty boys shoulder. James opened his eyes. "You were having a nightmare." Logan explained. _More like the best fucking dream ever. _

"Thanks." James said rather crossly. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked rubbing James' shoulder. After dreaming about you, only to get to a good part and you waking me up? Pretty pissed off.

"I'm feeling better." James replied unconsciously leaning into Logans touch.

"Good. I'm going to go let Kendall and Carlos know so their not worried." Logan awkwardly slid out from under James' head.

"Wait! Please don't leave me Logie! I'm not feeling so good any more!" James reached out a grabbed Logans wrist. Logan looked into James' eyes before leaning closer to the boy. _Oh my God! He's going to kiss me! He's going to- _Logan pressed his lips to James' forehead.

"You do still feel a little warm." Logan replied. James sighed. "I know it sucks to be sick, but once you feel better I promise we will do something." Logan told him taking the sigh as James being sad he was still not better. James smiled.

"Okay." He reluctantly let go of Logans wrist.

"I'll be right back, I promise." The smart boy told the pretty one.

"I'll be right here when you get back." James' lame attempt to make Logan laugh earned him a smirk and an eye roll. The shorter boy pressed a friendly kiss to the boys temple before getting up and leaving. As soon as the door closed James yelled several "yes"'s into the air. His smile was so huge it hurt his cheeks. He knew Logans doctor side and his nurturing side were just coming out, that's the only reason he was acting this way, but James couldn't help his heart from leaping with joy. He felt on top of the world, and nothing could take this feeling away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy it. Im sorry its pretty much a filler... :( oh well chapter is dedicated to emmyloser and jahpeace for two great ideas that i combined into one! Please review! I know somewhat will happen in the next chapter, but IDEAS ARE WELCOME! And again italics are James' thoughts.  
><strong>

Logan left James' dressing room and walked down the hall towards Kendalls. He fully intended on informing the other two boys about James' condition, before going back to tend to James. He would never, ever admit it, but the pretty boy had a special place in his heart. Yeah all three of his fellow band mates had a place in his heart, but James was special to him. Logan shook his head clear of all unnecessary thoughts. When he walked up to Kendalls door, he took a deep breath and knocked on it. Kendall almost instantly opened it. "What happened?" Carlos asked sticking his head out from behind Kendall. Logan took a deep breath, he just wanted to tell them quickly.

"I don't know why James stormed off stage, but he was- sick in the dressing room." Logan decided to leave the part about James crying out. He knew James wouldn't want anyone to know he actually cried.

"Is he feeling alright?" Kendall and Carlos asked at the same time. Logan smiled at how concerned the other two boys were.

"He's feeling a little better." the smarter boy told them.

"Good." Carlos smiled. Carlos and James were closer than peanut butter and jelly. Sometimes Logan felt jealous that James wasn't as close to him, but that feeling always went away when James glanced in his direction and smiled.

"Well since you're the 'doctor', go take care of him and try and find out why he left the stage." Kendall told him, his leader skills kicking in.

"That' what I was doing." Logan grumbled upset he had already spent enough time away from James' side.

"Can I see him?" Carlos asked. Logan gave him a dirty look. All Carlos wanted to do was check on his best friend...

**MEANWHILE in James POV**

I sat down on the couch after my little parade and smiled. Logan always helped me, maybe even a little more than he helped the others. Like the time we bought sneakers together, and were going to resell them for a lot of money. Yeah we both messed up the shoes, but I messed them up first. Even though Logan had warned me numerous times not to take off the plastic covering the shoes, he still helped fix them after I ignored his warnings and created a hug scratch on the top of them. Or like the time Logan got me out of detention, or all the times he helped me with my Math homework. Even though all these memories are great, I'd have to say my favorite one was when Logan helped me at prom. First off Logan helped me get a date. The only reason I asked him to help me was because I wanted to get him jealous. That didn't work. After I accidentally made my date cry, her bodyguards were totally out to kill me! Of course Logan thought of a plan to get me out of the prom unnoticed. I wasn't very fond of the plan... It involved me wearing a dress! I had to pretend I was a chick! The only reason I did it though, because I got to be Logans date. I would've gone out there naked as long as I got to be Logans date. And then if wearing a dress wasn't embarrassing enough, the spotlight landed on us! Then we were crowned prom king and queen. I got queen! Needless to say I was furious! I wanted to be prom king! I softened a little though. I was Logans queen and he was my king. Just remembering that makes my heart melt. Logan looked so sexy in his tuxedo with a crown on his head and a scepter in his hand. I was happy, but only for a second because they wanted to take pictures. I did not want anyone to have a copy of me looking like this, but since Logan insisted, I did. After the picture I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Logan wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well the bodyguards know what you look like now...so...do you want to dance?" he asked me already pulling me towards the middle of the dance floor.

"S-s-sure." I replied a blush almost as red as me dress starting to burn my cheeks. I let Logan take the lead, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was awkward at first, Logan being shorter than me and not as experienced in dancing, but that only made it more special. I decided to test the waters by laying my head on Logans shoulder. I took a breath before chancing a glance up at Logan only to see the boy sporting a huge smile. That was when I had decided to tell him that I loved him. "Logan..." I had started. "Yeah Jamie?" Logan teased. "Its James or Jamesy." I stalled a serious look on my face. Logan chuckled. "Yes Jamesy?" "I-" my throat went dry. I couldn't produce any words. I decided I'd just show Logan how I felt about him. I lifted my head and slowly closed the distance between my face and his. And then-

"Logan! Jamie! Its time to go!" Carlos' stupid ass had to interrupt us! I swear I saw a flash of disappointment cross Logans face.

"Okay, Carlos, coming." Logan replied slowly removing his hands from my waist. The four of us walked up to our apartment, Logan never leaving my side. Once we entered 2J Kendall immediately entered our shared room, and Carlos went straight to his and Logans room. "I know prom didn't' turn out quite the way you wanted, and you didn't get prom king, but I'm glad if a guy had to be my queen, it was you." a light blush tinted Logans cheeks.

"I'm glad too." I replied giving him my best smile. He reached up and took off the tiara which I had forgotten was still on my head. He proceeded to take off the crown on his head, and place it on mine. He pushed the scepter into my hand as well.

"You deserve this Jamsey." Logan whispered smiling that beautiful side smile for me. I was speechless. Then he walked to his bedroom and left me standing there. I closed my open mouth. After I finally got over the shock of what he did, i started to get mad again. That would've been the perfect time to tell him the way i felt, or better yet to show him. But no i froze and missed my shot. That was my favorite memory period, but the ending is also my biggest regret...

**(BACK IN THIRD PERSON)**

The door opened, and Logan and Carlos walked into James' dressing room. Logan could tell James wasn't very happy at first, but he decided it was just because the pretty boy still didn't feel his best. "Hey James! How are you feeling?" Carlos asked. _Just fucking peachy._

"Not too good." he replied. Logan frowned before walking over to him and feeling his forehead.

"Carlos, James needs to rest. Why don't you go hangout with Kendall for a while?" Logan suggested. James felt his heart leap. Did Logan just ask Carlos to leave so they could be alone?

"Okay..." Carlos looked a little hurt, but he still left. _This is it. I have to tell him now..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay. So here's chapter four! I'm mad at myself for not uploading this sooner but... Sorry? Lol. So this chapter is dedicated to emmyloser. Thanks for the help! Please review, and ideas would be much appreciated. Oh! and i have three questions that you guys can answer when you review. One: Do you guys want there to be Kenlos in this story? Two: Do you want smut in here? And three: Would you guys mind if it ended up being longer than a six-shot? Well enough stalling. Here's the story :)**

"James-" "Logan-" Both boys said each other's name at the same time. Logan blushed.

"You can go first." the smarter boy replied looking at the floor trying to hide his red cheeks.

"Okay." James blushed a little himself. "Logan, i need to tell you something, but I don't know how you'll take it."

"Tell me James." Logan gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, just don't get mad. Logan i l-" James was cut off by the dressing room door swinging, or rather slamming, open.

"JAMES! Why did you leave IN THE MIDDLE OF A PERFORMANCE?" Gustavo asked yelling loud enough to make the walls shake.

"I wasn't feeling well." James spat back rudely.

"Oh! You weren't feeling well. Poor James. He wasn't feeling his pretty self so he decided to do whatever he wanted." Gustavo mocked pretending to rub his eyes. James took a deep breath, ready to defend himself, but Logan beat him to the punch.

"How about you just fuck off, okay? Like seriously! Did you just want him to puke all over the stage? You're an asshole Gustavo! Stop taking your anger out on James!" Logan yelled wrapping an arm protectively around James' waist. James quickly looked at the ground trying his best to hide his scarlet cheeks. Gustavos jaw was on the floor. Logan had never yelled at him before, and he had never ever heard the smart boy use foul language. He closed his mouth and cleared his throat.

"S-since this was your first time being rude to me I'll let it go, but-" Logan cut him off.

"Let it go? Let it go! How about you 'let it go' and get the fuck out!" Logan yelled pointing towards the door. His face was red and his breathing was labored. Gustavos eyes went wide, but this time he decided to stand his ground. He placed his hands on his hips, much like a teenage girl would do when they were challenging their parents.

"Come on Logan. You want to act all big and bad all of a sudden, how about you make me." the words barely left his mouth and he was stumbling backwards out the door. James hardly knew what was happening. One second Logans arm was wrapped around his waist (_which was the best feeling ever by the way_), and in the next his hands were on Gustavos chest pushing him with all his might. Gustavo laid on his back right outside the dressing room doorway. James looked at him. _He looks kind of like a whale that was washed up onto the beach._ James quietly laughed to him self.

Logan put his feet on either side of Gustavos fat neck and put his face right in front of Gustavos. "Now I don't give a shit about what you say to me or about me, but you will not be mean to James. Got me?" Gustavo tentatively nodded. "Now tell James you hope he feels better." Gustavo cleared his throat for the second time.

"I-i-i hope you feel better James." Gustavo stuttered.

"Thanks." James replied.

"Goodbye." Logan smiled a cocky smirk before moving away from him and closing the door. As soon as he turned around he busted out laughing. James just looked at him for a second before joining him. Both boys huffed and puffed trying to regain their breath. Logan strode over to James and wrapped his arms around the taller boys waist. "Now what did you want to tell me Jamsey?" he asked his chocolate brown eyes meeting James' own hazel ones. _God, he's so hot when he's being dominate_. James looked anywhere except in Logans eyes.

"Thank you for sticking up for me. It means so much to me and iloveyou." James mumbled the last part.

"No problem. You mean a lot to me." Logan smiled his amazing side smile, "But what was the last part?"

"I loveyou."

"You what?" Logan still not quite catching what James was trying to tell him.

"Loveyou."

"James!" the smart boy whined starting to lose patience.

"I LOVE YOU!" James yelled. He instantly regretted saying it. Logans face went blank and he just opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. "I'm sorry." James rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't be... I love you too." Logan replied nervously a little bit of his self-conscience nature coming back. He smiled though before leaning his face closer to James'. James smiled too before connecting their lips. Their kiss was short but so full of passion that both boys were blushing furiously as they pulled away.

"So um...will you be my boyfriend." James asked blushing harder.

"Yeah." Logan replied his pale skin the color of a tomato. In that moment James decided as long as he had Logan as his boyfriend he would never have to use drugs ever again. As long as he had Logan as his boyfriend...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this chapters kind of short, but i like where i ended it. So much thanks goes to: ImprecantesStellam for her amazing ideas and lovely help. This chapter is dedicated to her ((heart)). Lol. Okay, so thanks to everyone who reviewed it seems this will have Kenlos, probably smut, and it will not end in the next chapter. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and ideas are always welcome. You guys should really thank ImprecantesStellam, she is what made this story longer and better! :))) If you like this story and like the idea of Logan being a cutter, definitely check out her story Vulnus. And if you like Pretty Little Liars but want to read about it with the BTR boys go check out Haunted! Okay I'm done with this authors note. Please review, and as always _italics_ are James' thoughts!  
><strong>

The next morning James woke up with biggest smile already plastered to his face. He shared a room with Kendall so he was slightly upset that he couldn't wake up to Logans beautiful face, but that was only a slight damper on this otherwise glorious day. So why was James so extremely happy today? Because he felt like the luckiest man in the world. Hell he would settle for being called the luckiest women in the world as long as it means he got Logan.

James quietly got out of bed and made it out of the room. Once he closed the door behind him, he walked straight into Logan and Carlos' room. There was no need being quiet, because Carlos slept like the dead. _That boy could sleep through anything._ James smiled at the thought. He looked over at his new boyfriend, and found him sleeping soundly with his back towards him. As softly as possible James slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around the smart boys waist. Logan leaned back into James' form and smiled in his sleep. James nuzzled the back of Logans head, and smart boy started to stir, before rolling over and facing James. He had a confused look on his face, but decided not to question the pretty boys actions.

"Good morning Logie." James smiled. He kissed Logan forehead.

"Mornin'." Logan mumbled before burrowing his face into James' chest.

"Are you still tired?" he asked pulling his boyfriend even closer to him. Logan only nodded.

"James?" James turned and saw Carlos siting up in bed, rubbing his eyes and starring at them. James' face went red.

"Um...yeah Carlos?" he replied not exactly sure what else to say.

"What are you doing in Logans bed?" the Latino asked quietly. James opened his mouth to speak but just like yesterday Logan spoke first.

"He was just helping me go back to sleep, that's all. Right James?" Logan looked up at James. The pretty boy had to mask his surprise and hurt. _I wasn't exactly helping him go to sleep, I just wanted to be there first person he saw when he woke up. Why did he say that I was helping him go back to sleep? Does he not want our friends to know for some reason?_

"Um...yeah." he replied lamely.

"Oh...okay..." Carlos' face showed that he didn't really believe them, but he wasn't going to pester them. He got out of his bed and went into the bathroom. _Great this is the perfect opportunity to ask Logan what's up._

"Uh...Logan?" James started off shakily.

"Hmm." the smart boy was already half asleep.

"Did you tell Carlos that because you don't want anyone to know about...us?" James' voice gets softer and softer until it is barely a whisper.

"Well..." Logan takes a deep breath, "I think we should wait to tell them, just for a little while." he adds the last part when he sees James' face. He's not use to James acting so...insecure-ish. That's not James. James is the most self-confident and conceited person Logan has ever meet. So why is James acting so...like him all of a sudden?

"You know your right. We can't just drop that on them out of nowhere." James laughed lightly. Logan smiled. He could almost see the self confidence seep back into James' pours.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep." the smart boy declared before yawning.

"Okay." James smiled as Logan laid his head and a hand on the taller ones sculpted chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Logan breathed before drifting back to sleep.

Later that day

Logan walked into the Palm Woods lobby with his boyfriend by his side and a towel in his hand. Logan smiled and blushed as their arms brushed against each other. Out of nowhere Camille was in front of them blocking their way. "Hi Logan... James." she smiled at Logan and gave a slight nod in James direction.

"Hi Camille." Logan replied with a smile and James just nodded back towards her.

"So Logan, I was wondering if you'd help me practice for my audition." she asked excitedly.

"I'd love to, but I thought James normally helped you." he replied a little confused.

"Yeah we normally do, but-"

"But I refuse to help her anymore after she tried to cut off my hair!" James interrupted his hands flying up to his silky hair, making sure it was truly unharmed.

"It was in the script! I wasn't actually going to cut it!" Camille defended herself.

"Yes you were! They-"

"Okay, okay! It doesn't matter anyways. When do you want me to help you?" the smart boy asked as James started pouting.

"How about tonight at eight?" she asked.

"Sounds good. See you then." Camille waved at Logan and stuck her tongue out at James before skipping away.

"Did you see that? She stuck her tongue out at me!" the pretty boy whined as they made their way to the pool for the second time.

"So?" the smart boy rolled his eyes as James crossed his arms and pouted some more. "What do you want me to do about it?" _I want you to tell her that you love me not her._

"I don't know..." James sighed. He had a bad feeling about Logan and Camille being in the same room together, alone, with a script that they must obey... James was stirred out his thoughts as Logan punched him lightly on the arm.

"Last one in is a rotten singer." he called before throwing his towel on a lawn chair and diving in the pool. James smiled. _Logan loves me, and he would never be stupid enough to let Camille trick him into getting back together with her. I mean, he is the genius...right?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am soooooooo super sorry for not updating sooner! I feel like this story is my baby, and I have neglected it! So I'm nursing it back to health! :D I think the middle/ending is so much better than the beginning. I think it's because I wore my glasses to write the middle/ending. ~O-O~ Like my glasses? Lol. My magic glasses… That would be a great story idea! James feels that whenever he wears his glasses everything is perfect around him. That would be a great Jarlos! I have tooooo many stories on my plate right now though. So someone write it! If you have writers block, or you just need a story to write, Happy August 1! Use that idea! If any actually use's that idea, you should PM me so I can be sure to read it!**

**So I know I said this on I of my Kogan ABC, but I have to put it on here to. Just bare with me. Sorry this is the same little part of the authors not, but oh well. -I know you guys are going to start hating me for this but I just HAVE to do it. This person probably doesn't even read this story, but I'm going to say this anyway. I found the most hilarious story I have ever read. EVER. You guys should definitely read it and review! It's so awesome, I promise. I wouldn't be on my knees begging you guys to read it if it wasn't just sooooo awesome. I really wish this person would write a whole story about this: WINK WINK! Lol. So it's Logan vs Autocorrect by Robin-n-Hoodie. I really hope everyone checks it out, and I'll lube you if you do… Just go read it and you'll get the joke… Iphone hates Llama, just saying ;P **

**Okay. This is the last thing, I promise. I saved the greatest thing for last. This is dedicated to the awesomest, most amzingest personest everest (that was creepy and I am sorry you had to read that): ImprecantesStellam! Thanks for the perfect ideas and the wonderful talks. Anyways onto the story you guys…**

Camille smiled to herself. She was brilliant. She had the most amazing plan, and now all she had to do was put into action...

**EIGHT O'CLOCK**

Logan knocked on Camilles apartment door. He rolled back and forth on his feet for a few minutes until Camille finally decided to open it. The method actress looked nothing less than stunning. Logan slowly looked at her starting with her feet. She had cute pumps on with little bows on the side. She had on a cute, short, blue dress. Also known as Logans favorite blue dress. Her lips were a simple glossy pink, and were tilted upward into a huge smile. Her eyes were rimmed with blue eyeliner. Lastly her long brown hair was curled. His breath hitched, and he found himself at a lack for words.

"Hi Logan!" If even possible, Logan though she looked even more beautiful with his name spilling from her lips.

"...Hi..." he replied breathlessly, not sure what else to say.

"Come on in." she stepped out of the way and ushered him in. He walked inside, and his eyes landed on the two-person table equipped with food, glasses full of a non-alcoholic bubbly substance, and candles.

"C-camille?" Logan stuttered.

"I see you've noticed the dinner I set up. I try and use all real props when I rehearse to make it all realistic as possible." she smiled before handing him a script. He took it the booklet from her before quickly skimming the title page. How to Get Back Your Boyfriend, was the title of the movie. Hmm, something smelt fishy. Camille walked over to her chair and loudly cleared her throat.

"Oh!" Logan loudly exclaimed quickly striding over to her and pulling out her chair. She smiled appreciatively before opening the booklet and reciting the first line.

"Its so great that you could make it Brad. I cooked dinner, I hope its not too much." Camille gave him an innocent smile.

"Sure no problem at all, and this looks delicious." Logan took a bite of the steak in front of him and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Something wrong Logan?" Camille asked nervously.

"No! It's just really good. To be honesty I didn't think it would be as good as it looked." he looked at the ground a little ashamed. Camille giggled before she took a bite of her own.

"So I have a confession to make." She sighed. Logan looked at her expectantly. She tapped her script twice before he got the hint to read the next line.

"Oh, um, okay, go ahead." He said quietly watching her facial expressions. Her face tinted pink and she lightly coughed just like it said in the script. _Wow, she is good._ Logan thought.

"I still love you Brad." She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his.

"You do?" he asks as he intertwined their fingers. She simply nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Good, because I love you too Shelly." He smiled. His face burned red as he cleared his throat. "It, um, say we kiss…"

"Then I guess we kiss." Camille whispered as she slowly leans across the table. He leans across too and their lips meet. The kiss only lasts a few seconds before they hear a large thud and an ear-piercing scream from out side.

**BACK AT EIGHT O'CLOCK BUT WITH JAMES**

James paced back and forth. At the rate he was going, he would soon make a trench between the couch and the kitchen. He sighed and flopped down onto the couch. _Why did Logan have to help Camille? Why can't I just trust Logan?_ _Wait, I do trust Logan, I don't trust Camille._ James sighed as all these questions flew through his mind. After a minute of moaning and groaning Carlos and Kendall came into the living room giggling and smiling. _Well at least they're happy today. _

"Hey James. What's with the long face?" Kendall asked taking a seat next to the said boy. Carlos sat on the other side of James and stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Logan agreed to help Camille practice for an audition, and I might be… a little… you know…" James voice trailed off.

"Is the James Diamond jealous of Logan, because he's getting a girls attention?" Kendall asked with fake shock. "I never thought James could be jealous of another man." He said sarcastically.

"Actually, I'm quite surprised James is jealous. I mean you must really like Camille, I've never seen you act this way towards a girl." Carlos replied without a hint of sarcasm. _If only they knew I'm not jealous of Logan, but in fact I'm jealous of Camille…_

"You know what guys, your not helping at all! Just go away!" James buried his face into his hands and sighed.

"I have an idea." Carlos said quietly with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Car-" Kendall started, but James interrupted him.

"No, let's hear it Carlos. What's your idea?" James asked.

Several minutes later, James started climbing the tall oak tree that grew next to the Palm Woods. Mr. Bitters meant to cut it down, but when he found out how much it would be to have it taken down… Let's just say, the trees still standing. James finally reached the branch he wanted. He slowly and carefully scooted across the branch until he had the perfect view into Camilles apartment. He sighed as he watched Camille reach across the table and place her hand on top of Logans. _It's just in the script. It's just in the script. _He started to get angry as he watched Logan lace their fingers together. _It' just in the script. IT'S JUST IN THE SCRIPT! _He gripped the branch tighter as jealousy and anger mixed as one.

He watched as they slowly leaned closer and closer together until their lips meet. He only got to see a second or two, before he lost his grip and started to fall. He winced as branch after branch scratched his arms and legs. He tried to grab the various branches as he fell, but his arms just weren't long enough. _First time that's ever been the case._ James thought bitterly as a branch hit the back of his head. He heard the loud thump he made before he even felt himself hit the ground. _Does that mean I have a concussion?_ He screamed so loud his throat hurt_. My leg! Oh my god, my leg!_ He slowly lifted his head and ignored the dizziness he felt. He saw lots of blood and white stinking out his lower leg. _Is that b-b-bone?_ He saw Logan swim into his line of vision. _When did he get there?_

"James everything's going to be alright. Just relax. Stop screaming. Please stop screaming, for me?" Logan asked. James could see Logans hands on his leg, but he couldn't feel anything but pain. _Why should I do anything for you? You were the one sucking face with that whore! See you were the one cheating, and I'm the one that got hurt. Physically and mentally!_ Logan moved away from James and let the paramedics take over. _Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'll stop screaming! Just come back! Please come back baby, angel, Logie… I love you! _That was the last thing James thought before he was whisked away into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner! I'm going to go ahead and tell you guys: updates are going to be scarce. I already started school last week, i have AP Biology, and it's football season! I'm not going to have any time to write! I promise i will try though! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I just wanted to update something. **

James slowly opened his eyes and looked around. _What the fuck… _James looked around at the white hospital walls. His eyes trailed to the heart monitor that was softly beeping to his right. His eyes then traveled to the bulky cast on his leg. It was blue, James' favorite color... He sighed. He remembered everything that happened. From the moment he saw Logan and Camille kiss, to the moment where he was begging Logan not to leave him. Evidently he hadn't begged enough. He felt tears spring into his eyes... His head shot towards the door as it slowly opened. He watched Logan quietly sneak into the room and softly close the door.

"So are you being quiet because you think I'm asleep or because you're not suppose to be in here?" Logan jumped and spun around. His face went deep red.

"Um..uh- I didn't want to wake you up." James laughed as Logans face got redder. James scooted over on the bed and patted the space beside him. Logan hesitantly walked over and tentatively sat down on the side of the bed. Logan opened his mouth to speak but James interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Logan. I shouldn't have climbed a tree to spy on you and Camille. I just felt so jealous because I thought she would play a trick and try and get you back...and it looked like she did." James looked down at his hands. Logan gasped and lifted James head.

"James I love you, and I would never choose her over you! The kiss was just in the script, I didn't realize she was doing all that to get me back. If you felt that way you should've told me. I wouldn't have gone if you asked me not to." Logan told him looking into his eyes the whole time. Once he finished his face reddened and he looked away. James smiled and pulled him into a kiss. When they finally pulled away they were both panting.

"Just promise not to kiss anymore girls." James said smiling.

"As long as you promise to not fall out anymore trees." Logan replied laughing.

"Deal." James joined in laughing and sealed their deal with a kiss. As soon as they pulled away the door busted open. Kendall and Carlos came into the room laughing. When they spotted the two boys so close together they gave them odd looks. They simply shook it off though and walked closer to them.

"What were you thinking James? You're lucky you only broke your leg! You could've broken you neck and died. Died! You fell two stories down-" Kendall stopped his rant as he noticed Carlos giving James a bear hug and Logan grabbing the pretty boys hand. James awkwardly hugged Carlos with one arm while intertwining his and Logans fingers. Kendall stared at their hands confused for a second before it him.

"You're gay and you're going out with him?" Kendall blurted out. James and Logans eyes went wide while Carlos just looked from Kendall, to James, then to Logan confused.

"Um...uh..." Logan stuttered looking down at James. James smiled at him and squeezed his hand. When Logan didn't say anything, James took a deep breath.

"Yes. Logan and I are dating." James leaned over and kissed Logan on the cheek. Logans face went scarlet.

"For how long?" Carlos asked as he watched them carefully.

"A couple days." James couldn't believe he had only been going out with Logan for a couple of days. It felt like they had been dating weeks, months, maybe even years. _I guess its because we've known each other for so long..._

"So... You guys are both gay and going out with each other. And I've shared a room with you since we moved here. I've changed in front of you guys! I-i-i think I'm going to be sick." Kendall threw his hands over his mouth and ran out of the hospital room. Everyone stared at the door with the same thought: _What the fuck?_

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I'm like: KENDALL IMA KICK YOUR ASS FOR ACTING LIKE THAT!**** Anybody else with me on that one? lol. Please review and I'd love some ideas! I have no idea whats going to happen with Kendall or how Carlos is taking this so, add your thoughts in the review. :) Thanks guys!**_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here's a long awaited chapter of JOMH! YAY! Lol. Okay first I wanna say: God bless those who lost their lives on 9/11. Pray for their families and friends. May they forever be in out hearts. ...Okay now, thank all of you for your fantastic reviews! I love you all! I'm so sorry for the wait! For any of you who reads my Kogan ABC that will be updated by the end of the week! So happy early birthday to Logan. Here's a Jagan for him :D. Lol. Happy early birthday to me, so here's an update of my favorite story for you guys! I hope you enjoy! (I didn't proof read sorry.) Please review! I want to know what you guys think!  
><strong>

**WITH KENDALL**

Kendall ran out of the room and towards the nearest bathroom. He burst through the door and into the closest stall. He knelt over the toilet bowl and waited for his stomach to react the way his mind was. It didn't though. He retched, hoping that anything would come up, but still nothing happened. He heard the bathroom door open and footsteps come up behind him.

"Kendall!" a voice yelled.

_Shit I forgot to close the door. _Kendall silently cursed himself as he turned around to face the person who had yelled his name. Carlos stood looming over him. His eyes were flashing and his face was in a deep scowl. It took all of Carlos' will power not to kick Kendall in the face right then and there.

"What the fuck Kendall?" Kendall cringed. Carlos never cursed unless he was seriously pissed. Kendall opened his mouth to reply but Carlos kept talking. "How could you say that to them? How could you act like that towards your best friends? Well guess what Kendall, I'm gay too! Are you going to run away from me as well?" Carlos yelled at him his voice rising. A single tear slipped from Kendalls eye. Kendall looked down at Carlos' boots as more tears started to come. Carlos looked down at the crying form and instantly felt guilty. He kneeled down in front of Kendall and sighed.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I'm not sorry for what I said. How could you act like that Kendall? You made Logan cry. Needless to say James is out for blood. I would stay clear of him for a while if I were you." Carlos told him. Kendall nodded but he still wouldn't look up at him.

"Okay Kendall, what's wrong?" Carlos finally asked his nice, nurturing side taking over. The blonde just shook his head and covered his face with his hands. Carlos sighed again and gently removed the blondes hands from his face. "Kendall tell me." the Latinos voice was firm and demanding, and frankly it made Kendall want to spill his deepest darkest secrets. So he did.

Kendall took a deep breath. "I was so scared that you guys would hate me, but look how I'm acting! I'm acting exactly the way I was afraid you guys would act!" Kendall confessed as tears kept making tears down his face. Carlos just looked at him confused for a moment.

"Wait. Your gay?" he asked and Kendall nodded. He always hated hiding his sexuality from his friends, but it turns out all of them were gay. They could've- no they would've excepted him, but when they come out to him he runs away. He acts like they have some sick disease. He was a horrible person. He was an asshole and a jerk. He was a hypocrite, and he knew it. A loud sob fought itself out of Kendall throat. His friends would except him no matter what. He was a leader, the leader, so why was he acting like this. Besides he was crying like a girl. All of a sudden he was pulled into a hug.

"Kendall, its okay. You just need to go tell them why you acted that way." Carlos told him rubbing his back.

"Okay." Kendall nodded as he pulled away. He wiped his eyes while Carlos stood up. The Latino helped him up, and they headed back to James' room.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH CARLOS, LOGAN, AND JAMES<strong>

Kendall threw his hands over his mouth and ran out of the hospital room. James looked to his right when he heard a sniffling sound. To his dismay he saw Logan staring after the door with tears streaming down his face. James pulled him into a tight embrace. He shoved the smart boys face into his chest and ran his fingers consolingly through the brunettes hair.

"Sh. It's okay. No ones going to act like that and make you cry. I'm going to kick Kendalls-" James was interrupted by a quiet laugh. "Why are you laughing?" James asked confused.

"You're just so protective over me." Logan replied as he giggled.

"Oh you know you love it." James retorted pulling Logan into a passionate kiss.

"I do." Logan whispered pecking James on the lips once more time. Logans face flushed red once he remembered Carlos was in the room. To his surprise though, when he looked around Carlos was no where to be seen. "Where's Carlos?" he asked confused.

"I don't know-" James barely had the words out of his mouth before the door opened revealing the Latino boy and a very guilty looking Kendall. James glanced at Logans still tear-streaked face before addressing the blonde. "I want you to leave."

"James, I'm really sor-" Kendall started but James held up his hand that was wrapped tightly around Logan.

"Save it Knight." James' voice was cold and full of venom, it made everyone shiver.

"James he's just trying to apologize." Carols tried, sticking up for Kendall.

"No Carlos. I don't want to hear his apology. He made Logan cry. Anyone who makes my boyfriend cry isn't worth my time!" James shouted at he pulled Logan impossibly closer to himself. Logan buried his face in James' chest. He knew he should just tell James to forget what Kendall did and to let him speak, but Logan could bring himself to do it. It hurt a lot when Kendall acted that way towards them, and it just made him realize that's how their fans could act. Their fans might abandon them. Not only are two of the members of the hottest teen band gay, but they're dating. People could be cruel. Take how Kendall reacted. Could you imagine hundreds, maybe even thousands, of people acting like that towards you just because of the person you love. Logan couldn't.

"Please make him leave." Logan mumbled into James chest. James shot Kendall a glare, telling him to respect Logans wishes. Kendall just nodded and pursed his lips before stepping out of the room. "Thank you."

"Anything for you Logan." James smiled as he could see Logans ears turning pink.

"I love you." Logan whispered.

"I love you too." James whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK WITH KENDALL<strong>

Kendall dragged his feet all the way to the waiting room. He couldn't believe his own friends- his own best friends had just shunned him. But then again, if they acted the way he had, he would have shunned them too. Kendall sighed. He wished he could make it up to them. He wished he could've apologized. He wished James would've let him talk. He wished… He wished things had turned out differently.

He sighed and plopped down into a chair in the waiting room. Logan, gay. James, gay. Carlos, gay. Himself, gay. Logan and James, together. Carlos, unknown. Himself, no... There was just so many things clouding his mind, so many things he had just found out, so many things he needed to think about. So many things he needed to figure out. So many things he had to try and get through. He wanted his friends to forgive him, but Kendall realized that they only way to do that was if he could figure out the jumbled mess inside his brain. Kendall closed his eyes, maybe if he went to sleep the answers would just come to him and everything would be okay again.

**A/N: So should Kendall be forgiven? Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys. So finally here's more story! It's been a looonggg time! So I got no ideas from you guys, so i don't know if that means you guys just dont have any or you're done with this strory. Please let me know. I don't want to waist my time writting somethings no ones reading. This is my favorite story, but if no one is reading it, then it's not worth writing. **

**Also the whole Kendall getting drunk for his birthday lastnight: There's no evidence that they were drunk. But, if the were, they are legally allowed to drink. I do however think they should've done it somewhere more private where pictures wouldn't be floating around the internet. But it's their choice. Anyway sorry for the little rant. On to the story ^.^**

Carlos glanced at his phone. Shit. He should've left twenty minutes ago. He looked toward Logan and James who were snuggled up together on James' hospital bed. James was silently kissing Logans head and rubbing his back, while Logan was quietly snoring with his head buried in his boyfriends chest. Carlos cleared his throat.

"I have to go, but I'll be back later. Get some rest." he said quietly to James. James nodded and gave the Latino boy a small wave. Carlos waved back before he exited the room. Carlos took a few deep breaths and checked his phone again. He was going to pay for being late. He quickly rushed out of the hospital and jumped into his car. He sped out of the parking lot and down the street. Carlos gripped the wheel tightly as he pulled into an isolated alley. He stepped out of his car.

"You're late Carlos."

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up. He looked around the waiting room to see a few people sleeping in their own chairs. He sighed. He kind of wished Carlos would be next to him. He really needed someone to talk to. His nap hadn't cleared his head like he thought it would.<p>

Kendall stood up as started walking towards James' room. When he reached the door he peered inside. He found Logan and James comfortably sleeping next to each other, but no sign of Carlos.

Confused as to where the Latino might be, Kendall left the hospital and searched the parking lot. Carlos' car was no where to be seen. Defeated, Kendall found his own car and slid into the drivers seat. He checked the time, 12:00 A.M. Kendall wasn't sure if it was the day after James' accident, or two days. It really didn't matter though. He started the car and drove around, until he found a bar. He walked inside and handed the bartender his fake id. Though the man looked skeptical, he still asked the blonde what he would like to drink. Kendall contemplated the question for a moment. He thought about just ordering a beer and leaving, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He was going to need something a lot stronger than beer to get all the mess off his mind.

"Ill have a scotch." Kendall replied firmly, trying to keep up his 'older-than-21' façade.

"Are you sure about that buddy?" the bartender asked.

"Yes, and keep them coming." The bartender simply nodded and poured the blonde his drink.

* * *

><p>"I know I'm late, just tell me what you need." Carlos demanded as he approached a dark haired man.<p>

"I need you to run something for me. Take it to the Boro and give it to the man in the green sweater." the dark haired man told Carlos as he threw a gym bag at him.

"Is that all Jett?" Carlos asked rather impatiently.

"Don't forget my money." Dak growled.

"I never do." Carlos replied pointedly before he turned around and headed back to his car.

* * *

><p>A half-hour later, Kendall was already shit faced. He slid off his stool deciding he had had enough to drink and was ready to leave. Just as he was turning around he bumped into a rather large and just as equal drunken man.<p>

"Watch where you're going eyebrows!" the man yelled before turning back to his drink.

"Why don't you watch your weight." the blonde muttered back smartly. Unfortunately the heavy man heard Kendall.

"Excuse me punk? What did you say?" the man asked.

"I don't know, maybe if you would stop chomping away on those pretzels you would hear me." Kendall retorted. The man glared at Kendall furiously. Out of no where Kendall felt a sharp pain across his cheek. Kendall laid on the ground as the man stood above him and continuously hit him. The blonde groaned in pain, but he quickly came to his senses and punched the man in the nose. The man cried out in pain. Kendall stood up and proceeded to kick the man where it would hurt the most. The burly man roared in pain. A stream of cuss words flowing out of his mouth. Kendall smiled. He had won a bar fight. Kendall chuckled as he stumbled his way out of the bar and towards his car.

* * *

><p>Carlos drove around LA. He wasn't going anywhere particular, he was just driving. He was always told to just drive around for an hour before dropping off the gym bag, and that's exactly what Carlos did. He just drove, and drove, and drove...<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall hiccuped as he found his car. He struggled to fit his key into the lock. Maybe he shouldn't drive...<p>

Kendalls face smashed against his car window. The back of his head throbbed, and he could feel something wet and sticky oozing down the back of his neck. He used all his strength to turn around. He found the heavyset man from the bar standing behind him brandishing a baseball bat.

"Not so cocky now, huh kid?" the man yelled as he his Kendalls car with the bat. Kendall winced as the man continued to break every single window including the windshield. The man then proceeded to bust the headlights and taillights, before leaving a few rather large dents in the car.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you speak." the man laughed. He spit in Kendalls face before heading back into the bar. Kendall groaned and slowly slid to the ground. Alcohol mixed with a possible concussion was not a good idea.

Kendall slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket and called on the only person who was on his side at the moment.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes left. Carlos had ten minutes left of pointless driving, before he had to deliver the gym bag to the man in the green sweater. The Latino was just about to make his seventh right turn when his phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" he asked without looking at the caller id.

"Hey Carlitos...*hiccup*... I really...need a ride..." Kendalls voice echoed from the other end of the line.

"Kendall, where are you?" Carlos asked worried.

"Some bar...*hiccup*...by the hospital. This dude...and I...got into a bar fight..." Kendalls voice faded away.

"Hang on Kendall, ill be right there!" Carlos made a sharp U-turn and started heading back towards the hospital.

He soon found the bar. Kendall was lying on the ground beside his car looking rather...dead.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked kneeling next to the said boy. The blonde slowly opened his eyes and peered up at Carlos. Carlos breathed a sigh of relief. Though he wasn't very strong, Carlos some how managed to carry Kendalls body and put him in the passenger seat. Carlos huffed and puffed as he slid into the drivers seat and checked the time. He had five minutes until he was to hand over the gym bag. He glanced over at Kendall to find the boys eyes closed. With the nasty bump on Kendalls head, maybe he shouldn't be sleeping... Carlos just shrugged his shoulders. Kendall had a hard head, he's sure the blonde will be fine. Besides its better that Kendall doesn't see where they are going. Carlos put the car into drive and quickly drove to the Boro.

* * *

><p>When Carlos reached his designation he quickly jumped out of the car and ran inside. He found the man in the green sweater sitting at a table in a secluded section. Carlos walked by him skillfully dropping off the gym bag while picking up an identical gym bag that was laying in the chair across from him. As soon as the transaction was over, Carlos rushed back to the car. He pulled a wad of cash out of the gym bag and counted it, making sure Jett wasn't getting ripped off. Once he was sure it was all there, he raced back to the alley.<p>

"Merry Christmas Dak." Carlos threw the wad of cash at the man.

"I assume you already took your cut from here?" Dak asked holding up the wad he had just been given.

"You bet your ass I did." Carlos replied slickly as he got back into his car. Glanced over at Kendall one last time making sure he was still asleep, before he finally made his way back to the hospital. No need for Kendall to find out his little secret...

**A/N: So I hope this some what makes up for the long wait. I'd love some feedback and ideas. Should I keep writing this story?**


	10. Chapter 10: Jay and Papi

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! Pleases enjoy! I have a few long term ideas, but i have no idea what to write for this second! Ideas please? Review? Enjoy! Oh and finally some Kenlos fluff!  
><strong>

Logans eyes shot open. He looked around for something that could've woken him up. He quickly found that it was James. The pretty boy whimpered, his eyebrows furrowing together, his lips in a sad frown, and his arms and legs flailing around.

"James." Logan called softly. When the boy didn't wake up, Logan shook him lightly. "Jamesy, wake up." Logan whispered. James' eyes flew open. He quickly sat up, knocking Logan off balance. "Jay, its okay! It's only me!" Logan cried out scrabbling to grab the boys biceps to keep himself from hitting the ground.

James quickly grabbed the smart boy and pulled him towards his chest. Logan let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" he asked as he realized James was staring at him.

"Its just...you haven't called me 'Jay' since we left Minnesota." James replied. Logan blushed, ducking his head into his boyfriends chest. "I kind of missed it." It was James' turn to blush deeply. Logan lifted his head and looked up at the pretty boy. He softly pressed his lips to the ones in front of him. They slowly kissed for a few moments before Logan abruptly pulled away.

"What was wrong? Why were you tossing and turning in your sleep?" Logan asked. James castes his eyes downward.

"I had a bad dream." the pretty boy sounded like a small child admitting to his mom that he did in fact break the expensive vase. Logan gave him a small smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" chocolate orbs searched hazel one. James quickly looked away and shook his head. "That's okay." Logan wrapped his arms around the pretty boys torso.

"Just promise me that you do actually love me. If you don't, that's okay, I don't blame you." James whispered a small tear slipped from his eye. The smart boy looked up at his boyfriend bewithered. He slowly reached up and wiped away the single tear.

"James, i love you more than you would ever know. You know that right?" Logan asked cupping the cheek that the tear had ran down. James hesitantly nodded. Logan sighed. For a moment James was scared Logan was mad at him. "How can i show you?" the boy whispered instead.

"Kiss me." James whispered back. A small smile drew across Logans face. He pressed his lips against James'. Their lips moved together for several minutes, before James reluctantly pulled away. "I love you Logie."

"I love you too Jay." Logan kissed said boys cheek. James laid down and Logan laid against his chest. Logan listened to the pretty boys heart beat until he heard light snores. Once he was sure James was asleep and wasn't having another bad dream, Logan let the land of dreams take him away.

* * *

><p>Carlos shook Kendall awake. "Wake up, I brought you to the apartment because i figured you would have a killer hangover in the morning." Kendall just nodded his head and stumbled out of the car. Carlos quickly caught Kendall before he fell. Kendall giggled as he slung his arm around the Latinos shoulders. Carlos groaned while he half dragged, half-carried Kendall towards the Palmwoods.<p>

Luckily there wasn't a soul in the lobby. "Your skin is so soft." Kendall slurred as he petted Carlos' cheek. Carlos blushed slightly as he pulled the blonde into the elevator. Yeah, they were definitely lucky no one was in the lobby to question Kendalls drunken state. Kendall constantly squirmed and mumbled incoherent sentences during their extremely short ride to the second floor.

When the elevator doors opened, Carlos took a step but tripped. He landed on his hands and knees. He stood up and glared at the laughing blonde that had "accidentally" tripped him. Kendall smirked at the glare and threw his arm back around his friends caramel shoulders.

"Kendall please stop!" Carlos begged as Kendall tapped him on the shoulder while he tried to open the apartment door. Kendall just whined and the moaned as he banged his head against the wall. As soon as the door was open, Kendall quickly stumbled across the apartment towards his room.

"Carlos!" Kendall trilled several seconds later. Carlos quickly headed towards the room to find Kendall leaning back against his bed with his pants halfway down his legs. "I cant get my pants off!" Kendall whined irritated. Carlos' face flushed as he thought about helping Kendall out of his pants, but he quickly pushed the thought aside. The Latino skillfully pulled the pants the rest of the way down. He quickly turned to leave, hoping to hide his now scarlet cheeks from the drunk blonde. However, before he got very far, he felt a hand encircle his wrist and pull him backwards. The backs of his knees hit the bed and he toppled backwards. He looked up at the ceiling confused until Kendalls head blocked his view.

"Thanks for the ride and all the help. I'm going to have to make it up to you somehow Papi." Kendall whispered in Carlos' ear. Carlos' eyes widened. He knew it was wrong to be turned on by his best friend, but the way Kendall had called him Papi...

Kendall suddenly pressed his lips to Carlos'. Despite what the Latino expected, the kiss was passionate and brief. Kendall pulled away and smiled up at Carlos. Carlos blushed deeply and quickly looked away. After his face had returned to its normal temperature he looked back at his...friend? Crush? Possible boyfriend? Whatever the blonde was. Carlos chuckled as he saw the boy passed out with his mouth gaping open. A large snore escaped and Carlos laughed louder. The Latino hesitantly pressed a kiss to Kendalls forehead before scurrying out of the room.

Carlos went to his and Logans room and flopped onto the bed. He had a lot to think about. Did this mean Kendall liked him more than a friend or was the boy just really drunk? Carlos had always found the blonde attractive, but he had always repressed his feelings. Kendall was his best friend, he couldn't screw that up because of some overzealous hormones. But now that Kendall had kissed and flirted with him... Should he take a chance? Should he risk his friendship for the possibility of finding true love?

Carlos groaned. Kendall was probably just drunk. He didn't know what he was doing. He probably wont even remember the kiss in the morning. Kendall only loved him in a brotherly way. Right?


	11. Chapter 11: I Forgive You

**A/N: Hey guys. So here's the next chapter. So I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, which i have to be honest, it disappointing me. But I did quit writing this story for a little while, so I do see where you guys are coming from. I hope you do realize that I am back (on this story) though! I love to here your thoughts/comments/ideas/complaints/suggestions/etc! So onto the story. OH and WARNING: THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! Read at your own preferences. **

The next day James was told he could leave the hospital. Unfortunately he'd have to use crutches and take medicine for the next few months, but he could get through it with his boyfriend by his side. He unsteadily wobbled towards the Palmwoods. He groaned frustratedly as the crutches slipped and he stepped on his broken leg. Logan quickly came up beside him and wrapped a comforting arm around James' shoulder. Though it was slightly awkward, James being quite taller than Logan, it still made James feel like luckiest person in the world. He smiled at the smart boy, who returned the smile with his famous side smile. He pecked the boy on the lips before they walked into the building.

Everyone stared at them as they slowly made their way towards the elevator. James tried to move faster for Logans sake, but the only thing he was succeeding at was stumbling and looking like a fool. People watched them then turned to whisper to each other. Logan face burned red as he tried to ignore them. James was going to press a kiss to the side of Logans head and tell him to not worry about them, but he figured any PDA would make the boy turn into a tomato. When they finally got into the elevator James turned towards the smart boy.

"Just ignore them." the pretty told him. Logan just nodded. The elevator doors opened and the stepped out. They reached 2J and went inside.

"Hey guys!" Carlos greeted them through a mouth full of corn dog. Logan waved to him and James chuckled. At that moment Kendall stumbled into the kitchen looking like hell. "GOOD MORNING KENDALL!" Carlos yelled, smiling as the boy covered his ears and winced.

"Shhhh." he begged as he walked towards the sink to get some water. James rolled his eyes and hobbled towards his room that he unfortunately shared with the blonde. He slammed the door behind him. Logan sighed and Carlos just shook his head. "I guess he's still mad at me." Kendall mumbled popping two Tylenol into his mouth. Logan just stared at him. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was just...surprised. You have to admit it was kind of out of the blue. Logan, you're my oldest and bestest friend. I don't care if you're gay and dating James. A secret is, is that I'm gay too. I have been and I've been trying to change it. Ive been so confused lately, and you guys coming out together just made my brain go into overdrive. I'm really, really sorry." Kendall looked down at his feet as he waited for Logan to respond. A moment later arms were wrapped around his neck and a face was in his shoulder.

"It's okay Kendall. I don't know about James, but I forgive you. I'm sure he'll come around. As for you being gay, you can't change the way you are. So instead of denying it and going out and getting drunk, embrace it." the smart boy smiled at Kendall. Kendall nodded and hugged his best friend back.

"Aww!" Carlos smiled as he joined the hug. Logan and Kendall just laughed, but adjusted so Carlos could join them. Logan turned around when he heard a small cough behind him. He found James leaning against his crutches with a look of disappointment. Logan opened his mouth to say something, but James just shook his head. He walked towards the door sparing a glance at the three of them before leaving. He couldn't believe Logan forgave Kendall so easily. No actually he could, he just wished Logan hadn't. He sighed as he made his way to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Logan contemplated going after him, but decided it would be best just to let James have some alone time. He quickly excused himself and went to his room. Carlos awkwardly looked at Kendall who was just standing in front of him.<p>

"We need to talk-" "I'm going to go-" They both spoke at the same time. Kendall rubbed the back of his neck while Carlos blushed.

"If you need to go-" Kendall started but Carlos interrupted him.

"No, we can talk." he walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked over at Kendall and patted the spot next to him. Kendall took the seat and faced Carlos.

"I seem to remember kissing you last night." he blushed looking down. Carlos just nodded as his own face heated up even more. "And calling you Papi..." the blonde added. Again Carlos just nodded as his face burned. Kendall looked up into Carlos' brown eyes looking for any indication that the Latino wanted him. He got his confirmation when Carlos started to slowly lean into Kendall. The blonde dove right in enclosing the distance and capturing Carlos' lips. They moved their lips in sync. It was beautiful. The feeling was so innocent and loving. Carlos pulled away first and looked into the green eyes of the other boy.

"I really like you Kendall." Carlos whispered. Kendall cupped Carlos' cheek and smiled at him.

"I really like you too." he whispered back. He leaned in and recaptured the Latinos lips.

* * *

><p>James didn't know where he was going until he arrived. He found himself at the Boro. He stepped out of his car and walked inside. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer. The stool beside him moved and James looked over to see an old "friend" of his.<p>

"Well hello James. I haven't seen you around here in a while." the man in the infamous green sweater said. James took a sip of his beer.

"I see you are still wearing that ugly green sweater." James chuckled.

"Hey my granny made it!" the guy defended. James just rolled his eyes and took another sip of his illegal alcoholic beverage. "So what did you come here for? You only ever came for some stuff."

"I'm done with all that Jett. I don't really know why I came here..." James trailed off.

"Sure you are. If you don't want any pills, I got a huge shipment of weed yesterday." Jett pressed.

"No... I cant." James replied. He couldn't do something like that. Logan would be so mad at him.

"Well whenever you want anything you know where to find me." Jett replied as he got up. James gave a curt nod to his former dealer. He finished the rest of his beer before heading back to his car. He loved Logan, he knew that. He just needed to get back to the apartment and to his Logie.

* * *

><p>Logan looked up from his book as he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in." he called. James opened the door, walked in, and softly closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Logan.<p>

"I'm sorry for just walking away earlier. I just feel like you shouldn't have forgiven Kendall so fast." James told the smart boy.

"I don't care if you forgive Kendall or not, but i am." Logan replied. James nodded.

"I love you Logie." James whispered. Logan put his book on the nightstand and turned to the pretty boy.

"I love you too, Jay." Logan replied. He kissed the pretty boy. James eagerly kissed him back. He ran his hand down Logan side. Logan moaned softly as he tangled his fingers in the pretty boys hair. James slid his tongue into Logans mouth. He pressed all of the smart boys sensitive spots. Logan moaned again and tugged on James' hair. "I'm sorry." Logan said quickly releasing James perfect hair.

"Don't be. I like it." James replied sexually winking. Logan grunted knowing he was the only one James would let mess up his perfect hair. The kissing became quite heated, moans and groans filling the warm atmosphere. Then James' hand suddenly slipped into Logans underwear.

"James!" Logan exclaimed as the pretty boy started pumping the hardening member.

"Do you like that?" James whispered into Logans ear his tongue running along the shell.

"Yes!" Logan moaned.

"Louder." James said giving a particularly hard tug.

"YES!" Logan yelled bucking his hips up. James smirked and he began kissing Logans neck. He finally bit down at Logans pulse point. Logan mewled in pleasure. James soothingly licked the dark spot. "Faster James. FUCK!" Logan moaned as James met his demand.

"God Logan, you cussing is such a turn on." James whispered running his thumb over Logans tip.

"Fuck! James!" Logan screamed as he came. He panted as James worked him through his orgasm. The smart boy laid his head against James shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. He looked over at the pretty boy when he moaned. He watched as James' eyes slid closed as he licked Logan cum off his hand. Logan had to admit that, that was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen.

He pulled James' hand away from his face, and crashed their lips together. "Watching you lick your hand covered in my cum is so fucking sexy." Logan moaned. James growled in response. Logan pulled away and pulled James' shirt over his head. He kissed his way down the pretty boys chest stopping when he reached his nipples. He took one into his mouth and sucked on it. James made an animalistic sound in the back of his throat as Logan suddenly palmed his erection. The smart boy moved over to the neglected nipple and nipped at it. He licked along James washboard abs still palming the boy. James bucked his hips up, and Logan instantly pulled away.

"Wha-" James asked as Logan slid off the bed.

"All done!" Logan giggled as he ran towards the door.

"Oh I don't think so." James growled as he easily jumped off the bed and quickly caught the smaller boy. Logan squeaked as James picked him up bridal style and dropped him on the bed. Logan laughed as he tried to roll away. "Nu uh!" James chided pinning Logans hands above his head. James' hazel eyes looked down Logans chocolate ones. They just stared at each other for several moments. Then out of no where, Logan somehow got the strength to pull his wrists out of James' grasp and flip their positions. Logan smirked, as James just looked at him surprised. The smart boy quickly pulled off James' pants and underwear. James' lust filled eyes drifted shut as Logan pressed a kiss the side of his cock. The smart boy the proceeded to slide his tongue along the slit collecting the precum.

"Ngh!" James cried out as Logan took him all the way in without warning. It was amazing. It was like the smart boy had no gag reflex! Logan bobbed his head up and down and moaned around the length. The pretty boy bucked his hips up wanting nothing more than to watch the smart boy swallow his seed. Logan pulled off James cock and looked up at him through lust filled eyes.

"Cum for me Jay." he licked his lips and dove down taking the head in his mouth sucking hard. James couldn't take it anymore. With a loud grunt that sort of sounded like Logans name, James came. Logan easily swallowed it before pulling up James pants. Settling next to the pretty boy, he just waited while James caught his breath.

Once James was breathing normally he turned to Logan. "Wow. How many times have you practiced that? Wait I don't want to know." James joked as he pulled Logan close to his side. Logans face heated up. He had never done anything like this, and this is the farthest he and James had ever gone.

"I love you James." Logan looked up at the pretty boy.

"I love you too Logan." James confirmed giving him a small kiss and rubbing their noses together. Logan giggled before laying his head against James' chest. "Goodnight." James whispered.

"Night..." Logan mumbled falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos sat on the couch watching a scary movie. Carlos absolutely hated scary movies. Everytime he saw the killer he jumped. After about a fourth of the way through the movie, they started to hear noises coming from Logan and Carlos' shared bedroom. The Latino and the blonde just looked at each other as the noises got louder.<p>

"Faster James. FUCK!" Kendall cleared his throat while Carlos' face flushed a deep red as Logans particularly suggestive words echoed through the apartment. Kendall took the initiative to turn the volume all the way up. Luckily the TV blocked out most of the...noises.

Carlos jumped as the killer almost stabbed the main character. Kendall giggled at him. Carlos pouted and moved to the end of the couch farthest away from Kendall.

"Aw, Carlos I'm sorry." Kendall apologized with a grin on his face. The Latino just pouted, crossed his arms, and turned towards the tv. Kendall sighed. "I'm sorry Carlos." he sincerely apologized. He slowly slid to the other side of the couch. A small smile crept onto Carlos' face. Kendall hesitantly wrapped an arm the shorter boy. Carlos sported a full on smile.

"Its okay." he giggled as he laid his head on the blondes shoulder. Kendall smiled pulling the Latino as close as possible. They sat like that for the rest of the movie, Carlos just jumping and Kendall kissing him on the head everytime.

**A/N: I can't believe this is almost 2,500 words! I'm so proud! :D Review? **


	12. Chapter 12: A Death in the Family

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I hope it was wonderful for everyone of you! Here's my Christmas present to you! Hope you like it? ;D Sorry, I didn't proofread. Please review! Special thanks to LogansWifeyy and ImprecantesStellam for their reviews on the last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>TWO WEEKS LATER (INTRO)<span>**

James avoided Kendall at all costs. If Kendall was in the kitchen James would go to the bathroom. It was so bad that even when it was prime tanning time, if Kendall was at the pool James would be inside wearing two layers of clothing. Kendall didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know anything.

Kendall and Carlos were getting closer and closer. They came out to Logan and James. James just sort of grunted, but Logan seemed really excited for them.

Logan and James never seemed happier. They spent almost every second together. They constantly shared 'I love you's and special activities in the bedroom. Everything seemed perfect for them.

* * *

><p><strong>(NOW TO THE STORY)<strong>

Kendall walked into the apartment hand in hand with Carlos and found his mother, Mrs. Knight, crying on the couch.

"Mom! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kendall asked as he rushed to her side. Mrs. Knight just cried harder and pulled her son into a bone crushing hug. After several minutes she was finally able to speak.

"Kendall, sweetie, i have some very bad news..."

* * *

><p>"Where's Kendall?" Logan asked as he and James walked into the apartment. They had returned from a movie date.<p>

"I'm not sure. He sort of just ran off." Carlos replied shaking his head.

"Why would he do that?" Logan took as seat next to Carlos while James left the room, obviously not interested.

"Mrs. Knight told him that his father died." Carlos stated flatly. Logans mouth dropped in shock. Mr. Knight was one of the fittest and healthiest men he had ever met.

"Wow, Kendall must be devastated... How's Mrs. Knight doing?" Logan wondered.

"She seems to be taking it fairly well. She's in her room right now." Carlos laid his head in his hands. "I just wish there was more I could do."

"Me too. I'm going to see if I can find Kendall. Do you wan to come?" the smart boy asked standing up.

"No, I think I'm going to see if I can try and talk James into being nicer to Kendall now." Carlos replied getting up and taking a step toward James' room.

"Good luck." Logan called as he stepped out he door.

"Good luck to you too."

* * *

><p>Logan walked towards a figure on a bench hunched over a hockey stick. He laid his hand on the figures shoulder, making them jump.<p>

"Oh, hi Logan." Kendall sniffed scooting over to let Logan sit down.

"Hey... How are you doing?" the smart boy asked.

"I don't know." the blonde replied. He shivered as the cool air of the hockey rink hit his bare arms. He only brought his hockey stick and skates, he wasn't smart enough to bring any of his gear or even a jacket. Logan quickly shrugged out of the jacket he was wearing and threw it over Kendalls shoulders, but he blonde just shook his head. "You need your jacket."

"I'm fine, besides you've been in here freezing way longer than i have." Logan replied refusing to take back the jacket. Kendall thought for a moment before uttering a small thanks and pulling the jacket closer around himself. The smart boy wrapped his arms around his taller friend. Logan shuttered as Kendalls frozen face buried into his warm neck.

"I can't believe he's gone." Kendall whimpered softly.

"I know." the brunette softly rubbed his best friends back soothingly. Kendall quietly cried, only uttering small phrases such as "I miss him." and "Why now?". Logan did his best to comfort him. He really didn't know what to say or do, but just his presence seemed to make Kendall feel comfortable enough to let out all his pent up feelings.

After a long hour and a half, Kendalls emotional spill finally came to a rest. He slowly pulled away from the smaller boy, sniffling and looking rather guilty.

"Sorry." he apologized as he saw the rather large wet spot on the boys shoulder, and realized he must be freezing because of it.

"Don't be." Logan smiled pulling Kendall into another hug, "I'm just glad you're okay." Kendall smiled back. They stared into each others eyes for several moments. Kendall felt like he was melting. As if Logans chocolate eyes were dissolving him into a puddle. A puddle unworthy to be seen by the beautiful eyes, yet the puddle yearned to be more than just seen.

Logan broke the eye contact first. He stood up and started to leave the hockey rink. Kendall just stayed seated. When Logan noticed Kendall wasn't behind him, he turned around confused.

"Aren't you coming?" he called towards the blonde. A small smile played against Kendalls lips.

"No...you have to beat me in a game first." he told the smart boy as he walked over to the ice and started to skate around.

"I don't even have my skates." Logan replied. Kendall just shrugged.

"Play without them." the blonde laughed. Logan sighed and hesitantly walked over and stepped onto the ice. After a few moments he got use to the feeling of skating without skates. He skated towards Kendall.

"This is unfair! I don't have skates or even a hockey stick!" Logan grumbled.

"Just kick the puck." the blonde grinned slyly as he hit the puck with his hockey stick. Logan just groaned and "skated" after it. He wouldn't be giving into Kendalls little game if he hadn't just learned tragic information. Logan kicked the puck towards Kendalls goal, but Kendall blocked it. Logan rolled his eyes as the blonde snickered. "Aw, do you want me to go easy on you?" he teased.

"Maybe." Logan muttered under his breath before kicking the puck and almost missing and landing on his face. Kendall laughed again. ((At least he's happy and not upset.)) Logan though as he raced to block his goal. Unfortunately he slipped and Kendall hurdled into him. They tumbled to the ground, Kendall landing on top of Logan. Logan moaned a little and rubbed his head as Kendall burst into a fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing at?" the smart boy asked slightly annoyed.

"It...was just...so...funny!" Kendall replied between laughs. The blondes infectious laughter soon caught on and Logan began laughing. They looked into each others eyes and just smiled at each other. It was pure bliss. Neither of them wanted the moment to end, but before long Logan was wheezing under Kendalls weight.

"Kendall...I cant...breath!" Logan gasped out. Kendall quickly jumped off of him.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized profusely, standing up and holding out a hand to help up the smart boy. Logan just nodded his head and took several deep breaths. After a few moments Logan picked up the puck and ran towards Kendalls goal. He threw the puck into the goal and fist pumped the air in victory.

"I won!" Logan laughed as he quickly rushed to the exit.

"I hope you know I'm going to get you Logan Mitchell!" Kendall yelled as he ran after the boy falling as he remembered he still ha his skates on. He fell and started to cry. He remembered the first time he fell while on skates. His father had helped him up, and told him to just try again. Kendall missed him so much. So damn much.

"Kendall..." Logan came back wondering what was holding the blonde up. He quickly rushed to his best friends side. "Its okay..." Logan whispered pulling him into a hug. Well at least he was able to make Kendall happy for at least a little while...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think?** **Maybe a little Kogan coming? **


	13. Chapter 13: Dreams, Sweet Dreams

_**Previous Info:**_

_**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I had some aspects that weren't exactly supported in the last chapter though. And by that i mean the Kogan.**_

_**So, I thought up a few ideas, and i set up a poll. The poll has several questions and its basically so I can see what you guys what to happen. THIS WILL EFFECT THE PATH THIS STORY TAKES! I was going to incorporate Kogan in this story, but if that's not what you guys want, then i won' do it. Whatever has the most votes is what I'll do. So please chose for however many idea you want to read about. I'll leave the poll up until around January 6th or 7th.**_

_**You cant vote unless you're registered, so please feel free to leave your vote in a review or a PM. Or if you have other ideas/thought/concerns leave them in a review or a PM.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_***** Oh my gosh I feel dumb! I didn't post the poll to my profile! So sorry! It's up now though! So...please go vote! Or review if your an unregistered reader. Or PM me.**_

**CHAPTER 13 A/N: So here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who voted. What you voted for is what's going to happen in this story. I'll leave the poll up til probably Sunday, so its not too late yet. After that I'm taking it down because I don't want you guys to see the results. Lol. But thanks again to those who voted. Now I know what you, the people who actually read this story, want to read. Again the poll will be up until Sunday and any thoughts/conserns/ideas/etc please leave a review or PM me! I love this story and I want you guys to as well! I didn't proof read...sorry. :) Oh! And the beginning is exactly why this is rated M!Thank you, I love you guys, and review?**

Kendall moaned as he slowly pushed in. It took everything in his power not to fuck the boys brains out. He watched the boys facial features, making sure he wasn't hurting the boy. The boy panted roughly. "Move." he demanded. The way the brunette pretty much demanded Kendall to move turned him even more on, if that was even possible. He slowly pulled out and thrust in. His eyes slid shut at the tight heat that was engulfing his member. The boy underneath him moaned. "Faster, harder... Kendall!" the boy yelled as the blonde hit his prostate. Kendall smiled as he watched the boys eyes fluttering open and closed in complete bliss. The brunettes mouth fell open as his sweet spot was constantly abused. Kendall suddenly stopped, and the boy underneath him whined. Kendall licked his lips.

"Scream my name." he whispered huskily. The chocolate orbs darkened even more at the request the blonde made.

"Kendall!" the boy screamed like he was told. Kendalls eyes slid shut as he slammed into the boy impossibly harder and faster. "Fuck me harder! Kendall! Oh god Kendall!" the brunettes voice was getting higher and higher. Kendall reached out and pumped the boys leaking member in time with his erratic thrusts. "Kendall, Im gonna... KENDALL!" the brunette came screaming the blondes name. Kendall let out an animalistic sound as he came. He collapsed on top of the brunette. The brunette ran his fingers through Kendalls sweaty hair. Kendall looked into the boys chocolate eyes and smiled. The boy smiled his famous half smile back. "I love you Kendall." he whispered pressing his lips to the said boys.

"I love you too Logan." Kendall replied kissing him back.

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up with a start. He groaned as he noticed he had a little problem down there. He sighed. He shouldn't be think about fucking his best friends brains out, hearing him scream the blondes name, watching his face as Kendall made him go over the edge into complete bliss...<p>

Kendall moaned as he reached down and began stroking himself. He imagined Logans creamy white ass sticking out in front of him just begging for Kendall. Kendall moaned again as he brushed his finger against the tip of his penis, imagining it was Logans long porcelain fingers. He bucked his hips up into his hand. He closed his eyes. He "watched" as Logans mouth wrapped his member and sucked hard. He bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside. Kendall breathed heavily. With one last particular suck on the head, Kendall came into Logans mouth. Logan swallowed everything and smiled looking up at Kendall with his big, inoccent, chocolate eyes...

Kendall floated back to reality. He whipped his hands on his sweatpants. He couldn't believe he dreamed about fucking his best friend and he just jerked off to the thought of Logan giving him head! Logan was his oldest and best friend. The brunette was in love with his other best friend James, who in fact was in the bed next to the blonde at this very moment! And Kendall had a boyfriend, Carlos. Who was in the next room with Logan! So to get this straight: Kendall just dreamed and jerked off thinking about Logan, while Logans boyfriend is in the same room while Kendall was doing this, and Logan is in the next room with Kendall current boyfriend. What the fuck is going on in Kendalls head?

* * *

><p>Logan slowly opened his eyes and sniffed the air. <em>Mmm, bacon.<em> He thought as he slowly streached. He climbed out of the bed and checked to make sure Carlos was still asleep. Once he was sure, the smart boy changed out of his pajamas and into some clothes for the day. He left his and Carlos' room and headed towards the kitchen. Mrs. Knight was standing over a frying pan cooking bacon and eggs.

"Morning Mrs. Knight. It smells good." Logan greeted sniffing the air.

"Good morning Logan." Mrs. Knight gave him a small, sad smile before she returned to cooking. Logan offered to get the boys and Katie up. Mrs. Knight nodded and told him to tell the others to hurry before their breakfast got cold.

First Logan went to Katie's room. "Katie, wake up." He called. He heard Katie call a threat before he walked to his and Carlos' room. "Carlos, time to get up." Carlos didn't move. Logan shook the boy a couple of times. "Get up!" he yelled in the Latinos ear. Carlos jumped as his eyes flew open.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he replied scrambling out of the bed. Logan laughed and just walked to James and Kendalls room. Kendall quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Wake up Kendall." Logan called softly, shaking the boys shoulder. Kendall opened his eyes and smiled up at the smart boy.

"Morning." he whispered.

"Good morning." Logan whispered back his famous half smile slowly making its way onto his face. Kendall stood up and pulled Logan in to an unexpected hug. "Well someones in a good mood this morning." Logan laughed.

"Yeah, i guess i am." Kendall laughed as well. He headed out of the room.

"Jay... Jay..." Logan called shaking his boyfriend. James moaned slightly and tried to turn around. Logan giggled. "You have to get up."

"No i dont." James mumbled making Logan laugh again. Logan leaned down and pressed his lips against James'. "Mmm. What was that for?" James asked smiling and pulling Logan into another kiss.

"For you to get up." Logan replied.

"Well i might get up more often if you do that all the time." James flirted. Logan rolled his eyes and headed toward the door. Kendall quickly left the doorway. He felt sick, but not about what he had just watched. He was having a flashback. About the day he had gotten drunk and Carlos came and took him home. Kendall suddenly remembered everything.

"Kendall? Hello? Did you hear me? I asked you what was wrong." Logan said as he with the blonde into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Kendall replied taking a seat at the table. Carlos walked into the kitchen at this time and took the seat next to Kendall. The Latino leaned over and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"Good morning." he said.

"Good morning." Kendall forced a smile onto his face. Why did Carlos go to the Boro? Why did Carlos give some guy money? These questions swirled around his head as he played with his food. Why?

**A/N: So just a short chapter. Again stuff will be up til Sunday. PM, review, whatever. Thanks so much!**


	14. Chapter 14: Pushed too far?

**A/N: Hey! So I know this is a little late, and I'm sorry. But at least I'm still posting! Lol. So this is the next chapter, short but i hope your surprised! Next chapter will be Kendall and Carlos. FYI This will have temporary Kogan, hope it doesn't persuade anyone to stop reading this. (Please take note of the temporary part) Oh and to those of you who read my Kogan ABC, I'm working on that now! **

James walked into the apartment after tanning during prime tanning time. He felt good. His swag levels were as high as ever. He was happy. He was happier than he had ever been...

James stopped walking as he noticed two figures curled up together on the couch. His first thought was that it was Kendall and Carlos, since James could see the blonde hair sticking up slightly. He smiled and made a small 'aw' sound. He expected to have Kendall turn around and glare at him while Carlos stuck out his tongue. Except neither figure moved. James tip toed closer to find a single blanket wrapped around the two bodies. He looked up at the TV to find the credits of some movie rolling. He glanced down one more time at his two best friends to find out it wasn't his two best friends. Well it was, but it wasn't the two he thought it was. Curled up next to the blonde, his head nestled into Kendalls chest, was none other than Logan Mitchell.

James felt a pang of jealousy. That should be him instead of Kendall. Logan should be cuddled up watching a movie and accidentally falling asleep with _him_. Kendall stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled at the pretty boy.

"Hey James." the blonde whispered. James was about to say something when Logan woke up as well.

"Hi." Logan mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes. James smiled at how cute the smart boy looked. He always looked cute but he was just plain adorable when he woke up. Again James opened his mouth to speak when someone interrupted him.

"Why do you look like a yam?" the blonde asked laughing. Logan took a hard glance at his boyfriend before he started laughing as well.

"You both know its mangerine!" James whined. Logan tried to stiffen his giggles when he saw how hurt James looked, but it failed hopelessly. James just groaned and stomped off to his and Logans bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

James should be the one making Logan laugh. Logan should be laughing at Kendall. Logan was James' boyfriend, not Kendalls.

Jealousy swam enviously through James' mind.

* * *

><p>"Hey do you want to watch the hockey game?" Kendall asked Logan who was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich.<p>

"Sure." Logan replied. He sighed squirting mustard onto the bread. He really wanted to check up on James, but at the same time he wanted to give him space. He didn't know what was going on with James, but one thing was for sure, he would never open up if Logan pestered him.

Logan grabbed the finished sandwich and walked over to the tacky orange couch. He took a seat next to his best friend who was already engrossed into the game. Logan smiled and bit into his sandwich. It was a rare occurrence for the four boys of Big Time Rush not to watch a Minnesota Wilds game together. They use to do everything together. They were inseparable from each other. But now Carlos could be found in his bedroom sleeping, James in his room pissed for some reason only God knew, and Logan and Kendall were the only ones watching the game together.

"Yes!" Kendall yelled fist pumping the air as his favorite team scored. He and Logan high-fived. They both turned around to give their boyfriends a victory kiss, only to turn back around sheepishly as the remembered they weren't there.

Logan cleared his throat. Something nagged at the back of his mind and just felt inclined to ask. But it was really none of his business. Then again it dealt with his best friend, so if there was something going on then he should bring attention to it. But the situation was hardly anything to fret about. Or was it. It wasn't any of his concern. Maybe...

"Have you noticed that Carlos has been sleeping a lot during the day and has been running errors late at night?" the question sort of just flew out of Logans mouth before he was able to decide whether or not to ask. I guess like most of the time, the decision was made for him. Kendall furrowed his bushy eyebrows slightly. His tongue peeked between his lips and wetted them as he thought. While Logan thought Kendall was thinking about the question he asked, Kendall was debating whether or not to tell Logan about the little pit stop Carlos made that night he took Kendalls drunken self home.

"Yeah I've notice. I don't think its anything to worry about though. He's sort of always been a night person." Kendall replied. Logan nodded in agreement and turned back to the TV. The blonde was glad Logan dropped it, which gave him time to think of a plan. A plan involving him figuring out what Carlos was doing.

"Woo hoo!" Logan jumped up as the Minnesota Wilds scored the winning goal. Kendall stood up as well whistling. The two boys embraced in a giant hug. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Of course James had to walk into the living room at that exact moment to see the two.

"Really?" James growled. Logan and Kendall quickly turned towards the pretty boy. James' hands were balled into fists and jealousy flashed in his eyes. Who knew that 'The James Diamond' could be so insecure and jealous?

"James, what's wrong?" Logan asked confused. James shook his head in disgust. Like they didn't know why he was mad, yeah right. He had just spent the last four hours in his room convincing himself that Logan was having an affair with Kendall. James huffed and stormed back to the bedroom. He was slamming the door shut when a foot stepped out and blocked it. Logan was fast. That was the main reason he was so good at hockey. James knew he could use his strength and get the door closed, but that meant possibly hurting the smaller boy. He just couldn't do that. He walked over to his bed and threw himself onto it face down. He felt the edge sink down slightly as Logan took a seat. "James, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"What's wrong? Like you don't know! Don't act so innocent! I caught you and Kendall all cuddled up on the couch earlier and i just caught you guys having a moment!" James yelled. Logan winced slightly as the words increased in volume. James felt bad. He shouldn't raise his voice to the boy he loves, but he couldn't help it. Rage was consuming him. Anger, jealousy, envy, they were all brewing inside him. It was a nasty mixture. An emotional roller coaster that had already sent him over the edge once.

"James, that's not true-" Logan tried to defend, but James wouldn't let him finish.

"We both know its true." James spat.

"No it's not."

"Just like with Camille."

"That was a misunderstanding."

"Once a cheater always a cheater."

"James-"

"I bet you love him, don't you."

"Of course not. I love you James."

"You probably never loved me."

"I love you."

"STOP WITH YOUR FILTHY LIES!"

"Their not lies!"

"I guess don't hate the player hate the game, right?"

"This is no game."

"SHUT UP YOU LYING WHORE!" James screamed smacking Logan hard across the face. Tears filled Logans innocent brown eyes as his hands instantly flew to his reddened cheek. James' eyes widened with surprise, but only for a brief second. He glared at the boy in front of him. Hurt and pain was etched into Logans face and a few tears escaped and fell. Remorse instantly filled James, but his anger quickly shoved it away. With one last look at Logan, James stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>James walked into the Boro. His mind was just a tornado. He didn't know what he was doing. He walked in and walked to the bar where he instantly found Jett.<p>

"Hey." the pretty boy greeted.

"Hey." Jett replied smiling.

"I need..." James started, but didn't finish.

"Okay. What do you want? A roach? Some snow? Do you want to inhale it, swallow it, shoot it, or snort it?" Jett asked as if he had practiced the line a hundred times.

"Swallow and I'm sort of a pills kind of person." he whispered. Jett nodded and pulled a small bag of different colored pills out of his pocket.

"Ever try X?" Jett asked.

"As in ecstasy?" the pretty boy asked. Jett nodded. James promptly shook his head.

"Well in that case, you should." Jett replied. He took out one of the pills and handed it to James.

"How much?" James asked pulling out his wallet. Jett waved his hand.

"On the house. Think of it as a trial sample. If you like it you can buy some more." he smiled as James nodded and took the pill. He looked at it for a long time. His whole body screamed not to do it. His heart telling him that Logan would not approve. His brain put a picture of Logan in his minds eye. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes. His amazing side smile. His cute dimples. His perfect hair. Then the picture morphed into what Logan looked like right after James smacked him. Eyes wide with fear. Tears slipping down his face. Lips turned down and quivering. James closed his eyes then opened them. He looked at the pill again._ No. No. No._ James threw the pill into his mouth and chased it down with a shot of vodka. "Nice doing business with you." Jett smiled. James node before walking away.

**A/N: So are you surprised? Anybody think James would actually do pills again? So hopefully next chapter will clear up some question with Carlos and wtf he's ding. Any guesses? Leave them in your review. **

**Oh and I've been working on a new story. I have about three chapters written. I do not plan on posting it soon, probably not until this story is over. But here's the summary. I would like to know what you guys think. Does it sound interesting? Would you read it if you just saw the summary? Is the summary wrong confusing? Etc. **

**Money. Fame. Love. The boys of Big Time Rush seemed to be making it big. The only problem seemed to be Gustavo and his temper. Gustavo is found dead in his mansion. Perhaps he pushed them over the edge that day. A string of murders? A spreading of lies? What is going on with Big Time Rush?**

**Well there it was. It's a suspense/murder fic. It has Kogan and eventual Jarlos. Let's just say one of the boys or a main character or someone totally unexpected or a stranger is the murderer should i mention that in the summary? Its one of those stories where your not going to know who the killer is until near the end. Please leave your thoughts on this in the review! THANKS SO MUCH!**


	15. Chapter 15: And Carlos is a

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy. I only see about 3-4 more chapters in this story...it makes me sad :(. LOL. But as always I'll take ideas! This is dedicated to Sir RCCS! Thanks so much for giving me the push I needed to do this chapter! Please go read their stories, I haven't yet but I've read the summaries and they look good! Anyways please read and review! :)**

Kendall watched as James stormed off to his room and Logan ran after him. He was seriously confused. Why did James look like he was about to kill him? Did James find out the Kendall lo-liked Logan?

Out of the corner of his eye, Kendall saw something move quickly towards the door. At fast as lightening the short Latino boy was gone. Kendall stood rooted to his spot for a moment. Should he follow Carlos? Kendall made up his mind by grabbed his car keys. He ran out of the apartment. He hit the elevator but several times, willing the elevator to go faster. Finally one opened up and Kendall jumped inside. The short ride to the lobby only lasted a few seconds, and soon he was in the lobby he frantically looked around for Carlos. He caught a glimpse of the tail of Carlos' black hoodie as it disappeared outside. The blonde quickly followed and watched Carlos jump into the Big Time Rush mobile. Kendall rushed to his moms van and turned on the ignition. He pulled out of the parking lot and followed Carlos.

* * *

><p>Kendall trailed behind the Big Time Rush mobile. He couldn't help but wonder where Carlos was going. Was he going to the same place that he took Kendall when he was drunk? His mind trailed off as he thought about Logan. Was James right to have thought something was going on between Logan and him? Kendall sighed. He loved Carlos, but when he was around Logan...it was just different.<p>

Kendall was pulled out of his thoughts as Carlos pulled down an alley. Kendall drove past and parked a block away. He stepped out of car and took several deep breaths. He wasn't sure what he was going to find. He wasn't even sure he wanted to find out what Carlos was doing. But the boy was his boyfriend, he had the right to protect him and Kendall had a feeling the Latino needs protecting from whatever he was doing.

He slowly made his way back towards the alley. The closer he got the more labored his breathing became. He held his breath as he heard talking.

"Here's Jetts load." a male voice spoke. Kendall poked his head around the corner.

"Ok." he heard Carlos say. He saw The man throw a duffel bag at Carlos. The Latino caught it. Kendall was just about to turn around when a burly man caught sight of him.

"Hey!" he shouted pointing at Kendall. The blonde turned and ran as fast as he could. He didn't make it very far before his head was slammed onto the concrete. His eyes blurred and the breath was knocked out o him when someone jumped on his back. Whoever had caught go of his back and harshly pulled him up. He was pushed back to the alley. Kendalls watched as Carlos' eyes widened. He was obviously surprised.

"Do you know him?" a man with dark hair asked Carlos. The Latino nodded his head. Out of nowhere Carlos received a hard slap on the cheek. "Did you bring him here? Was I wrong to trust you Carlos?" the man yelled. Carlos narrowed his eyes.

"He must have followed me Dak. I would never betray your trust." Carlos replied. Dak glared at him for several moments.

"Okay. Go take Jett his load and bring me back my money." Dak ordered pointing to the door. Carlos glanced at Kendall.

"What about him?"

"Don't worry, we'll take real good care of him until you get back." Dak smiled shooing Carlos towards his car. Carlos sighed. Keeping Kendall was the only way Dak knew this hadn't been some sort of set up. Carlos turned to the blonde. He looked...confused.

"Ill be right back, don't say a word." the Latino warned the blonde before stepping into the Big Time Rush mobile and driving away.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Carlos had dropped off the drugs, go Daks money, and had sped back to the alley. He pulled into the alley way and jumped out of the vehicle. He threw Dak his money before looking for Kendall.<p>

"Where's Kendall?" he cried when he wasn't in sight.

"Your friend?" Dak asked as if he didn't know, "He's over there." Carlos ran off to where Dak had pointed. He found Kendall curled up into a ball, blood flowing from his nose.

"Kendall." he whispered reaching out to touch the blonde. Kendall flinched, but quickly stood up when he realized it was just Carlos.

"Can we go now?" he asked gruffly. Carlos nodded and pulled the boy towards the Big Time Rush mobile.

"You know how it is Carlos, we had to make sure-" Dak started but Carlos cut him off.

"Save it Dak. I thought. I could trust you. I thought you trusted me. But I guess not. I'm out." Carlos growled jumping into the Big Time Rush mobile. Kendall climbed into the passenger side.

"Carlos wait. Come on-" Dak pleaded but Carlos sped off. He slammed on the breaks beside Mrs. Knights van.

"Get out." Carlos told Kendall without looking at him.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry! I was just so worried about you! But seriously running drugs? What were you thinking? I don't-" Kendall started but Carlos slammed his hands down onto the steering wheel.

"Get out!" he screamed. Kendall just nodded and got out of the car. He barely shut the door before Carlos was speeding away. He whipped his bleeding noses on his arm before climbing into his mothers van. Saying that he was overwhelmed was an understatement. He had just learned that Carlos, sweet innocent Carlos, was a drug runner. He took drugs from one place to another. Carlos was doing something illegal. He always loved an adrenaline rush, but he would never do something illegal. Or at least Kendall never thought he would.

The blonde started the engine and headed back to the Palm Woods. What was going to happen now? Why was Carlos keeping secrets from them? Why was he even doing this? Kendall could only hope that Carlos was heading back to the Palm Woods so they could talk. Above everything, Kendall just couldn't get over how Carlos could be so bad. Naive Carlos has been doing something wrong, and nobody knew.

* * *

><p>Kendall opened the door to 2J. The living room and the kitchen were both empty. He walked toward Logan and Carlos' bedroom. He knocked on the door and peered inside. Logan was in his bed. He was turned away from the door, so Kendall assumed he was sleeping. Kendall stood there and sighed watching his best friend. He was startled out of his thoughts when the front door slammed shut. Kendall ran towards the door only to find that it was James. Kendall just awkwardly stood there. He was pretty sure James didn't want to talk to him.<p>

"Kendall!" James sing-songed, "Do you know where my Logie Bear is? I've gots to talk to him!" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows at James odd behavior, but nodded his head.

"Yeah, he's sleeping in his bedroom." Kendall hardly had the words out of his mouth before James was skipping off towards Logans bedroom. Kendall sighed. Something was up with James, Carlos was a drug runner, Logan was sad and probably depressed, and Kendall was confused as hell. May God help them.

**A/N: So now you know what Carlos has been doing! Who was knew it? Lol. And oh man James is high and he's going to go find Logan... This won't be good. Review? :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Soft Hands

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy and there will be two chapters after this one! Please review and don't worry, after this story ends I'm starting another one lol.**

CHAPTER 16

Carlos threw the door open. He looked pretty pissed off. Kendall jumped slightly as the door slammed.

"Carlos-" Kendall started but the Latino interrupted him.

"Just leave it Kendall." Carlos growled. Yeah he was definitely angry. He really didn't want anyone knowing about his secret and now Kendall knew. His boy friend-

"Carlos! Your my best friend and i-" Kendall tried again.

"Your best friend? Ism your best _friend_?" Carlos as asked disbelief evident in his voice. A bit of hurt flashed across his face, but it was quickly replaced with anger.

"Carlos, I...I..." Kendall tried to speak, force any words out of his mouth, but he just couldn't.

"Wow. That's... Okay. At least I know how you feel now." Carlos replied. He turned to leave, but Kendall grabbed his wrist.

"Carlos!" Kendall cried out. Carlos turned around.

"What Kendall?" Carlos yelled. Again Kendall tried to speak but no words come out. "That's what i thought. We're over, _best friend_." Carlos spat. Kendalls mouth opened and closed several times. Carlos just broke up with him. _Carlos_ just broke up with _him_. Kendall didn't know quite how he should feel. I was upset, yet at the same time he wasn't. He sighed. Why is everything falling apart as soon as it gets good.

* * *

><p>James skipped into Logans room. "Logie!" he called in high pitched voice. Logan mumbled something incoherent. "Looooogiee!" James singed. Logan rolled over and looked up at James.<p>

"What James?" Logans snapped. He really didn't mean to sound so rude but it kind of just came out. But then again James did yell at him, called him a lying whore, and made him cry. Yeah, James deserved Logans rude tone. A hurt look flashed across James' face.

"I'm sorry Loge. I didn't mean to be so mean to you earlier." James whispered. Logan sighed before putting his hand on top of James'.

"Its okay James. I mean, you really hurt my feelings, but-" Logan started to explain but James cut him off.

"Logie, your hands are sooo soft." James said almost awed as he rubbed the back of Logans hand.

"Thanks?" Logan said quite taken aback. He did moisturize everyday, and he hadn't done a lot of manual labor over the years, but his hands weren't that soft.

"Wow. They are so super soft. Like softer than kittens...and blankets..." James started to rub his cheek against the "soft" hand. "I bet if you could touch a rainbow it would be softer than your hands, but your hands are pretty soft though." James rubbed his nose on the back of his boyfriends knuckles.

"James, are you high?" Logan asked forgetting about what he was saying a minute ago. Concern was evident in his voice.

"No." James giggled. Logan looked at him skeptically. James gave him a huge, innocent smile. Logan frowned, still not quite believing the pretty boy. Before he knew it, James' lips were on his. They moved quickly and fiercely. Against Logans will, James pried the shorter boys mouth open and stuck his tongue in. After thoroughly invading Logans mouth, the pretty boy pulled away breathless. Logan stared at his boyfriend, confusion, fear, and uneasiness etched onto his face. "You taste good." James blushed at his words, but only for a second. "You taste like...uh...those round flat thingys." James rubbed his chin for a second in thought. "Peppermints! Yes you taste like peppermint!" James exclaimed triumphantly.

"James!" Logan grabbed the boys face into his hands, and made him look at the smarter boy, "What's wrong with you? Your acting...weird." That's when all of Logans reading in harmful drugs came in use, it made him realize why James was acting so funny. "Did you take...ecstasy?" Logan whispered as if someone might hear him if he spoke too loudly.

"Maybe." James sing-songed, giggling some more.

"James! Do you know what that does to your brain? It eats it away! It could kill you!" Logan felt angry and betrayed.

"Relax Logie. It was just this once." James smiled at Logan like his explanation would make Logan feel better. It didn't.

"No James! I will not relax! I- I don't know what to do. The James I know would never do something like this. I can't believe you would go out and do this after one fight. Did you think I wouldn't care if you killed yourself? Well I would. No matter how many times we fight, ((I will always love you.)) But just because I love you, doesn't mean I can watch you fuck your life up. It hurts so much to say this, but I'm sorry James we're through." Logan took one last look at the pretty boy before getting up and leaving the bedroom. James watched as his now ex-boyfriend left. He wanted to call out to him, to apologize for acting so stupid, to ask him for help, but his brain just wouldn't let him. James felt a little pang in his heart, but he couldn't identify it. No his brain wouldn't let him. All it wanted to think about was Logans soft hands.

**A/N: Review?**


	17. Chapter 17: Just a kiss

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter! There's one more after this :(. Please review!**

_CHAPTER 17_

Carlos stormed past Logan as the boy came out of the bedroom. Carlos slammed the door behind him, making Kendall wonder if he knew James was in there. Logan walked into the living room with tears streaming down his face.

"Logan." Kendall called. The boy looked up, and by the look on his face, he obviously hadn't noticed that Kendall was in the room. He furiously wiped away his tears, sniffling several times. "Logan." Kendall called out again. More tears made their way down Logans cheeks as the boy turned away. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logans waist and pulled him close to him. Kendall shushed him, rubbing his back soothingly while the smart boy cried into his chest. They stayed like that for about five minutes before Kendall spoke up.

"It's okay Logie." he whispered encouragingly even though he didn't know what was wrong. Logan just simply shook his head and cried harder. After a few more minutes Kendall tried again. "Yes it is. What ever is wrong, it will get better."

"No it wont!" Logan mumbled. The blonde just sighed. He hated seeing his best, and oldest, friend like this.

"Its going to be." he replied as he placed a chaste kiss to Logans head.

"He was supposed to love me...i loved him...but he chose drugs...what am i going to do...i cant watch him...he's going to hurt himself...i love him so much-" Logan sobbed out several phrases that Kendall only caught parts of. He sighed. He got the jist of it. It was something to do with James.

"Its going to be okay. It will work out for the better. No matter what happens ot will work out for the best." Kendall whispered in Logans ear.

"Promise?" he heard the brunette sniff.

"Promise." Kendall agreed. Logan slowly lifted his head and looked into his best friends eyes. He held up his pinky and Kendall smiled as he hooked them together. "I promise." he whispered again trying to convince Logan. The smart boy smiled his famous side smile. Even when he was completely heartbroken, Kendall could still make him feel better. Green eyes stared into his with concern and...love. Slowly the eyes got closer and closer until they fluttered closed and a pair of soft lips pressed against Logans. Logan closed his own chocolate eyes and kissed the lips back.

Kendall tightened his arm around Logans waist while he moved a hand to cup the brunettes cheek. The kiss was so different from kissing Carlos. Kendall felt little sparks shooting all over his body, something he never felt with the Latino. He could feel Logans tentativeness and inexperience and even his shyness, but surprisingly there was no awkwardness. The kiss was perfect, almost magical.

Logan wrapped his arms around the blondes neck, pulling the blonde even closer. When Logan kissed James, he could feel James' over protectiveness, his own submission, sometimes it felt as if James was just kissing him to show everyone who the smart boy belonged to. That's not saying there wasn't any affection in the kiss, it was just nothing compared to kissing Kendall. Logan felt the perfect blend of dominance and submission, he could taste the affection, he felt the love, he could hear Kendalls small fond moans, not the horny, needy sounds James made. Kissing Kendall made Logan feel wanted not needed. And honestly, Logan loved it.

The two pulled away breathing heavily. Their lips red and their cheeks flushed and pink. Kendall rested his forehead against Logans. He smiled a the brunette, and Logan smiled back. Kendall leaned in to steal another kiss when James and Carlos came out of the bedroom.

"No you cant pet my hair! I cant believe your fucking high-" Carlos yelled trying to get away from James, but he stopped as soon as he saw Kendall and Logan. "Not even ten minutes after we broke up, and your already all over someone else!" Carlos accused pointing at Kendall.

"Carlos-" Kendall started but the Latino cut him off.

"Your unbelievable Kendall. And Logan, your supposed to be my best friend! You might be mad at James, but you know you still love him!" Carlos growled. Logan looked to the floor ashamed. It felt like there was a tornado in his head. Everything was so confusing. He did love James, he loved that boy more than anything in the world. Yet, he never thought about Kendall in that way. The kiss was breath taking, what if Logan could love Kendall more that he loved James? What if-

Logan was snapped out of his thoughts by a pair of hands caressing his cheeks. He looked up, a small sliver of disappointment making its way into his heart when his eyes met green ones.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked. Logan took a deep breath, he shook his head before pushing past the three men and made his way to his bedroom. He locked the door and slid to the ground. He didn't know what to do. What should he do? What-

"Logan, please come out and talk to me." Kendall called through the door, but Logan ignored him. After a few minutes, Logan heard footsteps retreat down the hall. Not long after there was a small knock.

"Look, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but i just wanted to say sorry. I should've never taken ecstasy, I should've just talked to you instead. I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you. I love you..." Logan closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't deal with this right now. He just couldn't.

The next morning Logan woke up. He groaned as he picked himself up off the ground. He was so sore and he still hadn't figured out what to do. He opened his bedroom. Just as he was about to take a step forward he noticed a body laying in front of his door. It was James. The boy was curled up asleep. He probably hadn't left the spot since yesterday. Logan sighed. He knew what to do know. He stepped over the boy and headed toward the shower. He knew whom he should be with. He just hoped that person wanted to be with him.

**A/N: so what did you think? Please review! And if you have read my one shot Llamas Shouldn't Use Phones, I'm thinking about POSSIBLY doing a sequel of it. If you have any ideas, whether its plot related or some auto corrected texts, please feel to PM them to me. I can only write it if i have ideas so keep that in mind :)**


	18. Chapter 18: The End

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! I know so sad! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited, and helped me throughout the duration of this story. I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Please review and let me know how the ending was. Thanks again and dont worry I'm starting a new chapter story! Its called Love and Murder. Anyway I won't delay you guys any longer :)**

**CHAPTER 18**

Kendall smiled as Logan walked toward him. "Hi Logie." he said placing a kiss on the boys cheek. Logan backed up a few steps.

"Kendall, I love James-" Logan started but Kendall interrupted him.

"I know." Kendall sighed as he turned to leave.

"Kendall-" Logan called out reaching for the blonde.

"No, its okay. I understand." Kendall replied his voice cracking slightly against his will. Kendall cleared his throat and quickly walked away.

"But I don't want to lose you." Logan whispered as tears started to leak down his face.

* * *

><p>Logan walked to his room and sat down on his bed. He whipped away his tears and sniffled. He layed back and just stared at the ceiling. He heard something hit his window. Then again, something hit his window. He went and opened the glass. He looked down at the ground, and what he saw broke his heart.<p>

* * *

><p>There was a knock on Kendalls door. He opened it to find Carlos standing there all dressed up in a tux.<p>

"Carlos, what-" Kendall started, but Carlos interrupted him.

"Kendall, will you go on a date with me?" Carlos asked bringing out a single rose from behind his back. Kendall just stood there for a moment confused. Carlos cleared his throat nervously. Maybe this wasn't going to turn out the way he thought it would. He pulled on his collar.

"Sure...I mean yeah, that'd be great." Kendall stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Cool. Be ready in twenty minutes." Carlos told him turning to leave.

"Carlos," Kendall called out. Carlos turned to face the blonde. "I'm not a girl; I don't need that long." Carlos rolled his eyes and left. Kendall smiled and decided to go ahead and get ready.

* * *

><p>Logan left a smile tug at his lips at he looked two stories below his window. James stood there in his lucky white V-neck shirt with a boombox on his shoulders.<p>

"Try to see it my way,

Do i have to keep on talking till i can't go on?

While you see it your way,

Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone.

We can work it out,

We can work it out.

Think of what you're saying.

You can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright.

Think of what i'm saying,

We can work it out and get it straight, or say good night.

We can work it out,

We can work it out.

Life is very short, and there's no time

For fussing and fighting, my friend.

I have always thought that it's a crime,

So i will ask you once again.

Try to see it my way,

Only time will tell if i am right or i am wrong.

While you see it your way

There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long.

We can work it out,

We can work it out.

Life is very short, and there's no time

For fussing and fighting, my friend.

I have always thought that it's a crime,

So i will ask you once again.

Try to see it my way,

Only time will tell if i am right or i am wrong.

While you see it your way

There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long.

We can work it out,

We can work it out." James sang as loud as he could over the music. Halfway through the song there was a loud clap of thunder and rain started pouring down._ How fucking cliche._ When he finished his song James looked back up at Logans window. The brunette was no longer standing there. James set the boombox down and his tears slowly mixed with the rain.

* * *

><p>A half hour after he asked Kendall on a date, Carlos walked back into the apartment soaking wet. Kendalls eyes widened at the sight of the water logged teen.<p>

"Carlos! What happened?" Kendall asked as he grabbed a towel from the bathroom.

"I was setting up our date, then it rained." Carlos explained. Kendall looked out the window at the rain.

"But it started raining twenty minutes."

"I know. I had to move everything for or date. Its ruined though. Everything was absolutely ruined." he sighed, shivering slightly. Kendall sighed himself and wrapped his arms around Carlos.

"Its fine Carlitos. How about we just stay in for a movie date?" Kendall suggested. Carlos smiled slightly and nodded. His smile wavered for a second, making Kendall frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Carlos tried to assure, but he failed.

"Carlos." Kendall whined. He might have just gotten his boyfriend back. He definitely didn't want the boy to be upset. Carlos blushed slightly before he blurted out what he wanted to know.

"I know its a date, but can we were our pajamas?" Kendall laughed and nodded.

"Of course! You asked me remember, so it's up to you." Kendall reminded.

"Oh yeah." Carlos muttered blushing again. Kendall chuckled again and pressed a kiss to the side of the Latinos head.

"Uh...um...I'm sorry. Was that too soon?" Kendall asked. Carlos looked up at the blonde smiling and shaking his head.

* * *

><p>James sniffed and whipped the water away from his face as he moved towards the door to the Palm Woods. How could he think that something cliche from some stupid eighties movies would actually work?<p>

James ran into to someone. He muttered an incoherent apology and tried to move toward the building, but the person was attached to him. James realized that he hadn't run into the person, the person as ran to him and pulled him into a hug. He looked down to see brunette boy nestled into his chest. The pretty boy instantly wrapped his arms around the boy and sighed in relief.

"That's was the sweetest thing..." the boy mumbled. James smiled and squeezed the boy tighter. "James."

"Yeah Logie?" the pretty boy smiled through his tears of joy.

"Your hurting me." Logan croaked out.

"Oh sorry." James apologized letting go of the boy.

"Its okay." Logan smiled his cheeks turning red slightly.

"Let's get out of this rain." James suggested, but Logan shook his head.

"Not yet. I want to do something first." Logan whispered. Then he proceeded to do the other most cliche thing you could do it the rain. He stood on his tiptoes and pulled James' face closer to his. He then kissed that boy like he never had before.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos changed into their pajamas and settled down onto the couch. Carlos had pick out the fourth Harry Potter movie for them to watch.<p>

"Ready?" Carlos asked grabbing the remote. Kendall nodded and placed his arm around Carlos' shoulders. The Latino smiled and layed his head on Kendalls shoulder. He was just about to press play, but he turned to Kendall instead. "I just wanted you to know that I'm not...a...drug runner anymore." Carlos said softly. Kendall nodded. He didn't really know what to say.

"Good." Kendall replied pressing another kiss to Carlos' temple.

"Yeah." Carlos agreed turning on the movie.

* * *

><p>"So you forgive me?" James asked as they stepped into the Palm Woods lobby.<p>

"Yeah, if you forgive me." Logan replied. James smiled and leaned in for another kiss, but Logan stepped back. "There is one thing..." Logan started. James raised his eyebrow, but nodded his head for Logan to continue. "I love you so much James-"

"I love you too Logie." James interrupted but Logan swiftly shook his head.

"Let me finish. I love you, but I don't know if I can trust you. I want you to check yourself into a rehab center-"

"Logan-" James tried to object but Logan kept talking.

"You need help, and i wish i could help you, but you need professional help. Please, James, please." Logan pleaded. James frowned and looked at the ground. He didn't know what to do. He looked Logan in the eyes. He wanted him back. He would do anything to get him back.

"Okay." James whispered.

"Okay." Logan whispered back and they headed back out of the Palm Woods.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Logan jumped into his car. He couldn't wait to see James. It had been three months since he had agreed to check himself into a rehab center. He was so excited he almost surpassed the speed limit. _Almost_. As you as he made it to the center he ran to the building. He couldn't wait any longer to see his boyfriend. They had talked over the phone almost everyday for the past three months. They had worked out everything, realizing that they loved each other too much to fight anymore. Logan burst through the door and scanned the lobby.

"Logie-" he heard a voice say and Logan turned towards it.

"Jay!" he almost screamed running towards the pretty boy. He jumped up and wrapped his legs around the James' waist, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I missed you so much." James muttered in between kisses.

"Same here. Let's go home." Logan smiled as James gently placed him back on the floor. They walked out towards the Big Time Rush mobile together and went back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos sat at the table munching on corn dogs and laughing.<p>

"I can't wait to see the second one." Carlos replied taking another bite of his corn dog. Kendall just noded his agreement. Kendall pressed a kiss to Carlos' cheek, making the Latino blush. James and Logan walked through the apartment door holding hands.

"Oh Logan, something came in the mail for you." Kendall said handing him a manila envelope. Logan took it and read the address.

"Come on James." Logan said pulling James toward his room.

"What is that Logie?" James asked pointing to the envelope still in the smart boys hand.

"Its from Harvard." Logan replied sliding his finger along the flap to open it. He pulled out a letter and scanned it for several moments.

"Well?" James asked becoming impatient. Logans eyes brightened slightly.

"They want me. They want me to go there! Do you know how rare it is for Harvard to find someone and invite them to go to their college. They found me. They found _me_!" Logan exclaimed a smile forming on his face.

"So that means your going to leave me?" James asked his voice sounding small. Logans smile faded.

"I cant... I love you. We can't go backwards. We just cant." Logan replied. James nodded in agreement. "But, then again, Harvard _invited me_." Logan added.

"Logan, I hate to be selfish, but please don't leave me." James pleaded. He took one look at Logan chocolate brown eyes and he knew the answer. He placed his on either side of Logans face and slammed their lips together.

"I love you so fucking much." James whispered.

**A/N: Song was We Can Work It Out by the Beatles cover by BTR. What did you think? Review?**


End file.
